Je crie dans la nuit pour toi
by Xake
Summary: [SLASH RLxSB] Est il possible d'avoir été aveugle pendant cinq ans? Est il possible de découvrir l'amour que l'on voue à une personne après tant d'années? Et qu'arrive t il si notre amour ne devrait exister?
1. La Joie d'être Préfet

**Disclaimer** : La majorité des personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Johanne K. Rowling. C'est donc sans aucune gêne que je me suis permis de voler ses magnifiques personnages pour en faire une horrible Fanfiction. '

**Spoilers** : Très franchement, je doute fort qu'il y en ait, mais si jamais il y en a, ce ne seront que des choses vraiment très peu importantes qui seront mentionnées sans doute dans les tomes 3 ou 5.

**Notes** : Bon, mettons les choses au clair, je suis une jeune fille de 13 ans, et je n'ai jamais écrit de Fanfic de toute ma vie. Ceci est donc ma première FF, et je doute qu'elle soit extraordinaire. Côté littéraire, ce n'est rien d'extra non plus. Habituellement, mes textes sont bourrés de descriptions et vraiment très longs, mais je me suis fié à mes goûts personnels concernant les fics et je me suis dit que trop, c'est comme pas assez. Et, je tiens à vous avertir, le premier chapitre est loin d'être un chef-d'œuvre : il ne s'y passe pratiquement rien d'intéressant. Espérons que ce sera différent pour ceux qui suivront!

Oh et, j'oubliais. J'utilise tous les noms anglais, parce que je n'aime pas les noms français. Moony Lupin, Padfoot Sirius, Prongs James, Wormtail Peter, Snape Rogue, etc.

**Important** : La fic est écrite du point de vue de notre bien-aimé Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : ****La Joie d'être Préfet**

« Pitié, c'est vraiment dégoûtant! »  
Décidemment, ces deux là ne m'écouteront jamais. Personne n'écoute le sage Remus, après tout. Je n'ai donc aucun autre choix que de regarder mes compagnons, c'est-à-dire James, Sirius et Peter, faire les imbéciles. Et, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que Prongs et Padfoot se sont lancés dans un concours de celui qui pouvait avaler le plus de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et Wormtail rit aux éclats en les voyant faire.  
« J't'en prie Moony, qu'est-ce que tu veux qui nous arrive? Me lance James en saisissant une poignée de ces bonbons infâmes.  
- Oh, j'en sais rien moi, que vous vous rendiez malades? Je te ferais remarquer que, dans ta main, tu as présentement trois horreurs au vomi et deux au sang de gobelin. »  
Il se contente de me tirer la langue et jettes toutes ces friandises dans sa bouche. Peter le regarde, impatient de voir comment il va réagir. Sirius, lui, croise lui bras, sourire aux lèvres. Je crois qu'il est tout aussi convaincu que moi que notre cher ami va sans doute se mettre à vomir.  
Il est à deux doigts de nous renvoyer tout ce qu'il a avalé à la figure, mais se ravise, grimaçant davantage que les fois précédente.  
« Tu vois mon loup-loup, pas de mal! Dit-il après avoir avaler ses bonbons de travers.  
- Ouais, tu parles! Se moque Padfoot. Tu as simplement failli être malade, oui!  
- Tu saurais faire mieux toi?  
- Oh mais bien sûr mon cher! »  
Sirius, trop orgueilleux pour s'avouer vaincu, s'empare d'un sac plein de dragées, l'ouvre et l'approche de sa bouche, près à y déverser le contenu.  
« Sirius, non! Je m'exclame en lui arrachant le sac des mains.  
- Moony, t'es vraiment un rabat-joie!  
- Eh bien je préfère être un rabat-joie que de te voir me vomir dessus. »  
J'éloigne toutes les dragées surprises loin de leur porté, espérant qu'ils ne se lancent plus dans des concours aussi stupides. Je crois que je préfèrerais entendre James nous raconter ses vacances pour la quatrième fois plutôt que de les voir faire de telles bêtises. Surtout qu'il n'y a pas de Pomfrey dans les parages pour les soigner s'ils sont malades.  
« Moony..?  
- Hm?  
- T'es préfet, hein? Me demande Sirius.  
- Oui…  
- Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois assis avec nous et non dans le compartiment des préfets? »  
Eh mince. J'avais complètement oublié. Pour être franc, je préfèrerais rester assis ici et faire le trajet avec mes amis – même s'ils sont parfois plutôt bêtes – mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je pousse un long soupir de désespoir avant de me lever et de me saisir de ma valise ainsi que de la cage de mon hibou. Je salue mes compagnons et leur souhaite un bon voyage avant de partir, traînant les pieds, en direction du compartiment où se trouvent tous les autres préfets.

(…)

Après avoir passé de nombreuses – et pénibles – heures en compagnie de tous les autres préfets, nous arrivons enfin à destination, c'est-à-dire, à Hogwarts. Le trajet fut tout simplement atroce. Les préfets-en-chef nous ont expliqué ce que signifiait être un préfet, l'importance d'être préfet, l'honneur d'être un préfet, ce que doit faire un préfet… Je commence à en avoir déjà assez du mot de préfet.  
« Pauvre Moony! Me lance Sirius en m'entourant les épaules de son bras. Pas trop pénible ce trajet?  
- Ce devait être fa-ci-nant! Continue James.  
- Je vous ferai remarqué que je n'ai jamais demandé à être préfet, je dis, exaspéré. »  
Nous suivons donc le groupe de joyeux lurons qu'est celui des cinquièmes années, tel un groupe d'agneaux dirigé par un berger. Dans notre cas, notre berger s'avère être notre sympathique McGonnagal, affectueusement appelée par mes chers amis, Gogo. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier de mentionner le fait que nous faisons le trajet en se faisant un vrai plaisir d'écouter Prongs nous raconter toutes les tactiques auxquelles il a songé cet été pour essayer de séduire sa douce Lily.  
« Uh, James… commence Peter avec un léger malaise dans la voix.  
- Oui?  
- Ce ne serait moins compliqué de simplement aller lui parler? Achève-t-il.  
- Tu sais, je continue, tu n'es pas nécessairement obligé de te mettre à chanter et danser durant le cours de potion pour qu'elle te remarque. »  
Nous éclatons de rire, car nous savons tous très bien que notre cher Prongs était bel et bien sérieux en nous dévoilant ses plans douteux. Jeune amoureux, va!

(…)

Après avoir dévorer le festin de roi qui s'offrait à nous pour le banquet de bienvenue, tous les quatre sommes donc partis en direction de la salle commune de notre bien-aimée maison, soit Gryffindor. Tandis que nous marchons paisiblement dans les couloirs, discutant comme toujours de tout et de rien, Snape a le malheur de croiser notre chemin.  
« Snivellus! Lance James en souriant.  
- La ferme Potter, marmonne-t-il en s'avançant avec plus de méfiance.  
- Quel plaisir de te revoir! Renchérit Sirius. »  
Je me pince le haut du nez et ferme les yeux. Je les adore, ces deux là, mais Merlin! Parfois j'aimerais qu'ils cessent leurs enfantillages et laisse ce pauvre Severus tranquille de temps en temps.  
Ça y est, Prongs lui fait un croche-pied et éclate de rire. _Pitié, arrête…  
_« Comme je vois, tu n'as toujours pas apprit l'utilité du shampoing, pas vrai? »  
Mes trois amis éclatent de rire tandis que je vois Snape ranger sa main dans sa poche, tenant fermement sa baguette, près à s'en servir à tout moment.  
« Black! Potter! Snape!  
- Oh ho, Gogo arrive…  
- Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe ici? Lance-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.  
- Oh, rien du tout, madame! Répond précipitamment Sirius.  
- Allez dans vos dortoirs, immédiatement! Cinq points de moins pour Gryffindor! »  
Bon, en fait, je ne peux pas dire qu'ils me déçoivent, parce que je m'y attendais fortement. Lorsque la prof de Métamorphose atteint le bout du couloir, Sirius en profite pour passer son petit commentaire personnel.  
« Non mais franchement, l'année n'a même pas débuté qu'on perd déjà cinq points!  
- J'ai déjà une petite idée de comment on va se venger sur Servilus, ajoute Prongs, un sourire légèrement effrayant au visage. »  
Ils me découragent parfois. Mais je ne peux rien dire de toute façon. Je tiens un peu trop à leur amitié pour donner mon point de vue sur l'affaire, de peur de les choquer. Et puis, de toute façon, ils savent déjà très bien ce que j'en pense, de leurs bêtises. Je devrai donc – encore – essayer de trouver un moyen pour les empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise. La joie d'être un préfet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et voilà la fin de ce premier chapitre! Je sais, il n'est pas extra, mais la majorité des premiers chapitres sont nuls donc, les prochain qui viendront seront beaucoup mieux, je vous le garantis!  
__Alors, vous en dites quoi?_


	2. Pauvre de moi

**Disclaimer** : Comme dans le chapitre précédent, les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling.

**Spoilers** : Aucuns spoilers dans ce chapitre, du moins, je ne crois pas!

**Notes** : Vous aurez constaté dans le premier chapitre que j'ai plus mit l'accent sur les séquences de paroles que sur les actions, et c'est voulu! Je suis capable d'écrire des très longs textes avec peu de paroles, mais je voulais faire un FF simple. Perso j'aime pas lire des fics qui s'éternisent… Donc, ce deuxième chapitre est plus long que le premier, enfin je crois, bien que je n'en suis pas certaine. Il ne se passe rien de très très intéressant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça vient!

**Dédicaces** : Tiens, j'avais oublié de les mettre dans le dernier chapitre! Je dédie donc cette (pitoyable) fanfiction à ma très chère grande sœur aînée Shmimo, qui elle aussi partage mon gros trip HP avec moi, ce qui me fait trèèèès plaisir d'ailleurs, parce que c'est rare que l'on a des trips en commun. Je la dédie également aux merveilleux membres d'Hogwarts 4th, mon forum rpg d'HP adoré.

**Important** : Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura pas encore de shounen-ai ou de yaoi, navrée de vous décevoir! Mais il faut laisser le temps à l'histoire de progresser un peu, j'essaie de la faire légèrement longue aussi, bien que je doute fort qu'elle atteigne vingt chapitres!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Pauvre de moi.**

Bon, il faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi, à une heure du matin, nous sommes – enfin, plus précisément James, Sirius et Peter – toujours en train d'essayer de concevoir un plan pour se venger de Snape.  
« Les gars, on ne pourrait pas simplement dormir à la place? On a potions demain matin et…  
- Mais tu peux aller te coucher mon p'tit Moony, balance James en prenant une voix ridicule, nous on ne t'en empêche pas! »  
Ce mec-là a tout simplement un don pour me faire sentir mal. Vous savez, je ne suis pas toujours aussi rabat-joie, parfois, je participe aux plans de mes amis mais, très franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller emmerder Snape davantage.  
Je tire les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquins puis m'allonge sur le dos, écoutant les trois autres Maraudeurs parler tout bas et rire. (Et s'ils ne parlent pas à voix haute, ce n'est pas pour me permettre de dormir, non, c'est simplement pour ne pas se faire avertir)  
De plus, il y a une raison au fait que je sois légèrement désagréable car, je vous rassure, je ne le suis pas toujours. Mais la pleine lune approche, je suis donc, au désespoir de mes amis, de plus en plus irritable. Bien que je manque de sommeil, j'ai énormément de difficulté à dormir.  
« Et si on… on… on pourrait toujours euh… »  
Peter semble être désespérément à la recherche d'une idée.  
« On pourrait relâcher deux ou trois Botrucs, ou encore des Clabberts dans sa chambre qui dévasteraient tout! Balance James, frappant sa paume de son autre poing.  
- M'ouais, c'est un peu classique, grogne Sirius.  
- T'as une meilleure idée?  
- Bah faut dire qu'il se fait tard et que ça paraît, nos idées se font de plus en plus nulles. »  
Bon, enfin ils l'admettent! Ma foi ils ne s'entendaient pas parler! Non mais franchement, comptaient-ils vraiment peinturer son dortoir en violet et le décorer de pouliche miniature?  
« Bon, au lit maintenant! »  
Les lumières s'éteignent enfin. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fatigué du tout, bien que j'aimerais vraiment m'endormir sur le champ pour éviter d'avoir l'air d'un cadavre demain. Que dis-je, j'ai toujours l'air d'un cadavre. Enfin, surtout lorsque j'approche de ma transformation. Peau laiteuse, cernes immenses, cicatrices qui se font plus voyantes. Si seulement je pouvais être _normal_.

(…)

« James! Fait Sirius en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de ce dernier.  
- Quoooooiii? Répond-il en baillant.  
- Jolie rousse de Gryffindor à 10h.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Il n'est que 7h… Oh! »  
Voilà ce que ça fait, le manque de sommeil. Prongs s'ébouriffe les cheveux – ils ne sont pas déjà assez en bataille comme ça? – et ne quitte pas Lily des yeux tandis que l'on entre dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers nos places habituelles à notre table.  
Porridge, jus de citrouille, rôties, croissants… J'ai de moins en moins faim malgré tout ce qui s'offre à moi. James semble trop endormi pour réaliser qu'il y a de la nourriture devant lui, tandis que Wormtail et Padfoot sont déjà passés à l'attaque.  
« Faut que tu manges mon loup-loup! »  
Je lance un regard noir à Sirius. Il ne pourrait pas s'abstenir de m'appeler ainsi en publique? Je vais le lui faire avaler son « loup-loup », oui! _Ouh_ _là, du calme Moony…  
_« Dis, t'es sûr que ça va? Me demande-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
- Oui oui, enfin bon, tu connais la routine… je dis en soupirant.  
- Ah, c'est vrai, c'est pour bientôt.  
- Hm. »  
Dans cinq jours, pour être plus précis et, si vous voulez mon avis, j'aimerais bien pouvoir éviter la prochaine transformation. C'est toujours pénible lorsqu'il y a une pleine lune peu de temps après la rentrée.  
_Bon, vas-y Remus, tu es capable. _Je prends un croissant et le déchire entre mes dents. Le petit-déjeuner, c'est essentiel. Je ne voudrais tout de même pas tomber dans les pommes au beau milieu du cours de Slughorn. Et je le fais aussi pour faire plaisir à Sirius, qui sourit de soulagement en me voyant avaler quelque chose.  
« Prongs, tu baves, là. »  
J'éclate de rire en voyant James se réveiller en sursaut suite à la remarque de Sirius. Une chance que ce n'est pas lui qui doit prendre les notes de cours aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes créés un système pour les notes de cours et, aujourd'hui, c'est Peter qui est chargé d'écouter attentivement pendant que nous trois pouvons faire ce que nous voulons. Par contre, demain, ce sera mon tour. Mais les trois derniers jours avant la pleine lune, par chance, je suis dispensé de cette corvée, ainsi que les trois jours suivant. C'est que c'est éprouvant, et très douloureux, être un loup-garou.  
« Eh merde! S'écrie James en s'essuyant du revers de sa manche. J'espère que Lily ne m'a pas vu!  
- Désolé de te décevoir, je dis en terminant mon semblant de petit-déjeuner, mais elle semble avoir d'autres préoccupations que ta personne. En un sens, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je me demande ce qu'elle aurait pensé en te voyant baver comme un chien.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les chiens? S'exclame Sirius, l'air faussement outré.  
- Mais tu sais bien que je les adore, voyons! Je réplique en lui caressant la tête. »

(…)

« J'ai horreur des cachots.  
- J'ai horreur de Slughorn.  
- J'ai horreur des cours de potions. »  
Tandis que Peter essaie tant bien que mal d'écouter le prof et de prendre des notes, nous ne nous gênons pas du tout pour parler. Je vous l'avais bien dit, je ne suis pas toujours un garçon parfait, gentil et bien-comme-il-faut. Disons que je suis le genre de mec qui aime avoir de bonnes notes mais qui aime aussi s'amuser avec ses copains. Un peu contraste, non?  
« Donc, pour concocter une Goutte du Mort-Vivant, vous n'aurez de besoin que d'une infusion d'armoise et de racines d'asphodèle.  
- Est-ce que cette potion sert à faire revivre les morts m'sieur? Demande Syllia Johnson. »  
Toute la classe, en particulier tous les trois, éclatons de rire. D'accord, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me moquer des gens, mais il me semble que tout le monde sait que cette potion a le même effet qu'un somnifère très puissant.  
Slughorn, désespéré, se pince le haut du nez en soupirant.  
« À ce que je vois, personne ne m'écoute durant mes cours… Enfin bon. En équipe de deux, je veux que vous me prépariez cette potion. Venez me remettre un échantillon sur mon bureau. C'est parti! »  
Pour faire changement, je suis en équipe avec Sirius et non avec Peter. Padfoot se lève pour aller chercher les ingrédients, s'assure que personne ne le regarde et se ramène avec d'autres ingrédients, en plus de ceux demandés pour la préparation de la potion.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça? Je lui demande en baissant le ton de ma voix.  
- Tu vas voir! Me répond-il en riant. »  
Il prend son flacon d'essence de Borsoffle et en verse sur des bouts de racine d'armoise. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va nous faire là…_Il profite du fait que Severus [les cours de potions sont toujours avec les Serpentards se soit levé pour aller voir le prof et échange les racines qu'il a dans les mains avec celle de Snape.  
« Sirius, imbécile!  
- Tais-toi Moony! Dit-il en riant. »  
Pourquoi il se fout toujours de mes avertissements?  
Snape revient à sa table en face de la nôtre et s'assoit sur son tabouret. Je cesse de couper nos racines et regarde attentivement la scène, légèrement curieux de voir ce qui va se produire, même si je ne devrais pas.  
« Aaaargh! »  
Le Serpentard se lève d'un bond, regardant ses mains endoloris. Bien évidemment il vient de se brûler les doigts, il ne faut jamais mélanger racines d'armoises avec de l'essence de Borsoffle! Sirius éclate de rire le premier, moi j'essaie de me retenir, avec difficulté.  
« BLACK! JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE…  
- Snape, allons! Un peu de tenue je vous prie! Black, cela ne m'étonne pas de vous mais franchement, Lupin! Retenue pour tous les deux, ce soir, dans mon bureau, à 20h précise. »  
Bon, ça y est, j'éclate de rire. Ce que je peux me sentir idiot parfois. Je viens d'avoir une retenue et je suis mort de rire. Lorsque mon fou rire prend fin, je jette un regarde Sirius.  
« Content maintenant? Je lui demande, essayant d'avoir l'air en colère.  
- Certainement! Réplique Padfoot, sans cesser de rire pour autant.  
- Allez, cesse de rire, il faut terminer cette fichue potion… »  
J'allume le feu sous le chaudron et commence à mélanger les deux ingrédients, suivant les instructions du prof à la lettre, tandis que Sirius continue de se tordre de rire en voyant Snape partir en direction de l'infirmerie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh oui! Déjà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre!  
__Plus long que le premier, je me trompe?  
__Laissez-moi des commentaires! _


	3. La Retenue

**Disclaimer** : Toujours les mêmes persos appartenant à J. K. Rowling!

**Spoilers** : Aucun spoiler dans ce chapitre non plus!

**Notes** : Bon bon bon… Il se pourrait que ce chapitre soit intéressant, en tout cas, plus que les autres. Enfin, à vous de voir, vous m'en redonnerez des nouvelles. (;

**Important** : Il n'y a pas vraiment de shounen-ai [relation entre deux hommes et encire moins de yaoi [relations sexuelles entre deux hommes, mais… Disons que ce n'est que l'introduction à ça! ' Donc si vous n'aimez pas les couples de même sexe, cessez de lire immédiatement! (bien que vous deviez déjà le savoir, logiquement.) Mais je n'en dis pas plus!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : La Retenue. **

« Allez Sirius, on va être en retard! »  
Je le prends par le poignet et le force à se lever de son fauteuil, l'air plutôt boudeur.  
« Je n'ai pas plus envie d'aller en retenue figure-toi, mais souviens-toi que c'est de ta faute si on y va!  
- D'accord, d'accord! C'est bon, on y va! »  
Nous quittons la salle commune, descendons les nombreux escaliers pour finalement arriver dans les cachots. Vous ai-je déjà dit que je déteste cet endroit? Il fait froid, et l'ambiance n'a rien de chaleureux.  
J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir un petit homme assis à son bureau, communément appelé Slughorn, notre cher professeur de potion et directeur de Serpentard. Ce dernier se lève et vient à notre rencontre, sourcils froncés.  
« Bon eh bien, votre tâche ce soir consistera à nettoyer toutes les statues, cadres et décorations que vous trouverez dans le couloir. Compris? »  
Nous hochons de la tête en signe d'approbation. Le professeur sort sa baguette et fait apparaître deux chaudières pleines d'eau savonneuse ainsi que des éponges.  
« Et interdiction d'utiliser vos baguettes! »  
Sur ce, le petit homme nous quitte, se dirigeant je-ne-sais-où dans le château.  
Je saisis une chaudière et une éponge, Sirius m'imite, puis nous quittons la pièce, direction le couloir. Nous nous dirigeons vers une première statue. Je pousse un long, très long soupir, et commence à frotter la statue. J'ai la nette impression que, j'ai beau frotter, cette vieille sorcière reste toujours aussi laide…  
« Padfoot, ne t'attarde pas à la même que moi, va donc nettoyer celle-là!  
- D'ac, chef! »  
Je frotte, je frotte, je frotte. Il y a une tache qui ne part pas.  
Et Sirius qui se met à chanter. _Pitié_. Je suis déjà à bout de nerfs, à l'ordinaire je suis capable de supporter ses chansons de Moldu, mais pas ce soir.  
« Paddy, tu pourrais te la fermer, s'te plaît? Tu me donnes mal à la tête! »  
Il n'arrête pas, se fichant totalement du fait que cela me dérange. Très bien, il l'aura voulu!  
Je trempe mon éponge dans ma chaudière et la ressort, dégoulinante. Je m'approche silencieusement de Sirius et m'arrête à environ trois mètres de lui, et lui balance mon éponge derrière la tête. J'éclate de rire.  
« Hey! Mais ça va pas! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang? »  
Je retourne au frottage de ma statue, sans cesser de rire.  
Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive moi aussi une éponge derrière la tête. _Il va me le payer_.  
Je cours jusqu'à lui, tire sur le col de sa robe et jette mon éponge à l'intérieur.  
« ARGH! Enlève-la! Enlève-la! S'te plaît enlève-la! »  
Il se tord littéralement sur lui-même, incapable de la retirer, tandis que moi je me tiens les côtes tant je ris. Il réussit finalement à la retirer, la trempe dans sa chaudière et me lance le plus d'eau que possible. Nous rions tous les deux, comme des gamins qui font une bataille de boule de neiges. Je suis presque trempe, seulement quelques parties de mes vêtements ne sont pas mouillés.  
« _Wingardium levosia_! »  
La chaudière lève lentement dans les airs, pour finalement s'arrêter à deux mètres du sol. À l'aide de ma baguette, je la fais lentement avancer vers Sirius.  
« Moony… Non… Fais pas ça… »  
SPLASH! Mon pauvre Padfoot se retrouve mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Cette fois, je ris davantage, tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.  
Je me retrouve soudain plaqué au sol, Sirius au-dessus de moi, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
« Qu'est-ce que? Sir… Non pas ça! Non! »  
Il n'y a plus rien à faire, je ne peux pas échapper aux mains de mon ami qui semble prendre un plaisir fou à me chatouiller. Je ris tellement que je n'arrive plus à respirer et je manque sérieusement de m'étouffer.  
Soudain, les chatouillis s'arrêtent. Des pas se font entendre dans l'autre couloir à proximité.  
« Rusard! »  
Sirius se relève d'un bond, m'attrape par la main et m'aide à me relever. Sans me lâcher, il m'entraîne à la course dans un petit local qui s'avère être le bureau du concierge. _Abrutit, on n'évite pas quelqu'un en se cachant dans son bureau! _Il me force à le suivre et me tire dans le placard avec lui. _Mais c'est vraiment étroit, ici…_Padfoot est face à moi, son visage est à quelque centimètres du mien. Je sens son souffle chaud et saccadé contre moi, et je me surprends à frissonner. D'où je suis, je peux voir l'eau de ses cheveux dégouliner sur son joli visage. D'accord, c'est vraiment _beaucoup_ trop étroit à mon goût. Surtout que ma main est toujours coincée entre les doigts de Sirius.  
« Sales mômes! Attendez que je vous attrape! Rugit le concierge. »  
Je crois qu'il vient de constater nos dégâts que l'on a faits un peu plus loin. Oups?  
Ses pas se font entendre davantage. Il est dans son bureau, j'en suis certain. Tout comme mon compagnon, je retiens ma respiration, terrorisé et amusé à la fois.  
J'ai chaud et mon cœur bat vite. Et le plus effrayant, c'est que cela n'arrête pas même lorsque Rusard finit par repartir. Nous attendons là encore quelques minutes, et cette sensation ne se dissipe pas. Jugeant que l'on a attendu assez longtemps, nous ouvrons la porte du placard, s'assurons qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les parages et éclatons de rire de nouveau.  
« Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait finir notre boulot, lance Sirius en retournant vers le couloir. »  
Je le suis, jetant des regards de gauche à droite pour m'assurer que le concierge est bien parti.  
« Sirius.  
- Hm?  
- Ma main.  
- Ah. »  
Malaise. Pour ce qui est de ma part, du moins. Lui, cela ne semble pas l'embêter pour le moins du monde. Il finit par la relâcher et retourne chercher son éponge et sa chaudière.  
« Alors Moony, tu nous fais quoi là? »  
Oups, j'ai oublié de bouger. Et de respirer.

(…)

« Bon eh bien, je crois qu'on a terminé.  
- J'espère, que l'on a terminé! Il est presque minuit! Grogne Sirius. »  
Après être retournés porter les chaudières et les éponges à Slughorn, il nous laisse finalement partir. C'est donc avec joie – et fatigue – que nous prenons le chemin de nos dortoirs, où nous attendent nos lits douillets. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de me coucher.  
Nos arrivons finalement à destination, je m'empresse de me changer et saute dans mon lit silencieusement, puisque James et Peter sont déjà couchés. (Ce qui est étonnant, à cette heure.)  
« Bonne nuit mon loup-loup! Me murmure Padfoot.  
- Bonne nuit, Sirius. »  
Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures, fixant le lit d'en haut où dort paisiblement Peter.  
Je repense à notre bataille d'eau à Sirius et moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas amusé ainsi depuis un bon moment, il faut l'avouer.  
Tout de même, je suis légèrement troublé, et je me trouve stupide de l'être. Je n'avais pratiquement aucune raison d'être aussi mal à l'aise lorsque nous étions dans le placard.  
J'aurais bien aimé y songer plus longuement, mais mes yeux commencent à se fermer lentement, et je me sens basculer dans l'univers dès songe, pour finalement sombrer dans un sommeil agité.  
Cela fait un mois déjà que je suis fréquemment envahi par de cauchemars.  
Toujours la même chose. J'ai horreur d'y repenser le jour, encore plus d'y rêver la nuit.  
Mes cauchemars ont toujours un lien avec une nuit en particulier, alors que je n'avais que six ans. Même mes meilleurs amis ne connaissent cette histoire…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Personellement, j'aime bien ce chapitre. :3  
Et vous?_


	4. Changement de vie

**Disclaimer** : Remus Lupin appartient à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que Fenrir Greyback. Les autres, j'ai un peu dû les imaginer… N'empêche que l'univers d'HP appartient à Rowling. '

**Spoilers** : Aucun spoiler dans ce chapitre!

**Important** : Ce chapitre est un FLASH-BACK. Remus est âgé de six ans, il est en camping avec son père. C'est la nuit où il se fait mordre et devient un loup-garou. Il se peut que vous voyiez d'autre f-b par la suite, mais ce n'est pas certain. Si ça arrive, je vous avertirai, promis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Changement de vie.**

_Été 1965, Remus étant alors âgé de six ans._

Il fait noir et j'ai peur. Mais pas beaucoup. Papa dit que je n'ai pas à avoir peur de toute façon. C'est la première fois que je vais faire du camping avec lui dans les bois. « Une semaine entre hommes », comme il dit. Je ne sais pas trop où on est. Quelque part à Londres, logiquement. Je suis tout de même un peu triste que maman ne soit pas là. Surtout que les forêts, je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Dans les histoires, il y a toujours des ours et des loups dans la forêt. J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas ici, ou que, du moins, ils ne viendront pas nous embêter.  
Ça fait précisément trois jours que l'on est partis. Ce soir, on mange des marshmallows. Je m'assis sur une buche, devant le feu, et attend que papa revienne avec les guimauves. Je l'entends fouiller dans son sac. J'espère qu'il ne les a pas oubliées, ce serait dommage.  
J'entends un bruit, mais il ne provient pas de la tente. J'aurais juré avoir aperçu un buisson bouger. Un frisson parcoure mon corps en entier. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, ce doit être le vent. Papa finit par arriver, un sourire affiché sur son visage, tenant glorieusement un sac dans ses mains.  
« Je les ai enfin trouvé! Il s'exclame en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.  
- Papa..?  
- Oui, Rem?  
- J'ai entendu du bruit.  
- Ce n'est rien voyons. »  
Je murmure un léger « okay » avant d'embrocher un marshmallow sur une branche, et m'empresse de le faire griller, ayant hâte de le dévorer. Je jette tout de même quelques coups d'œil vers le buisson qui m'a semblé bouger tout à l'heure, mais papa le remarque et dit que je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Au fond, c'est peut-être juste un suisse ou un écureuil.  
Un autre bruit, semblable au dernier, se fait entendre, mais plus loin cette fois. J'agrippe le bras de papa : maintenant, j'ai vraiment peur. Papa se lève et étire le cou pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un. Je suis presque certain d'avoir vu une silhouette au loin. J'échappe un cri d'horreur en voyant un homme massif sortir de l'obscurité. Il a des cheveux et des favoris gris en broussaille, l'air sale, l'air sauvage en fait. On le croirait sortit d'un film d'épouvante. Il sourit, laissant ainsi voir des dents très sales et très pointues, inhumaines quoi.  
« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas un Moldu et son gamin!  
- Fichez le camp, Greyback! » S'écrie papa d'une voix tremblante.  
Je ne connais pas l'homme à l'aspect louche, et je ne sais pas du tout comment cela papa le connaît. Je tremble de tous mes os et j'ai atrocement peur. Les yeux du monsieur sont jaunes et on les distingue facilement dans l'obscurité, comme deux lucioles.  
« Mais c'est qu'il est mignon, votre fils, mon cher! Ricane l'homme simiesque.  
- Dégagez, espèce de monstre! Continue papa, une branche à la main, la voix plus tremblante que jamais. Espèce de créature infâme! »  
Le dénommé Greyback donne un coup à papa de sa main immense et recouverte de poils, le faisant tomber à la renverse. L'homme a un regard de fou.  
« Papa! »  
Je cours vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il gémit de douleur, mais il est encore en vie. L'homme – dont j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il n'est pas humain – me saisit avec force par le poignet. Je sens mes jambes fléchirent, j'ai peine à tenir debout et je pousse un cri de terreur, voyant le visage effrayant de l'homme si près du bien. Son large sourire de dents pointues me fait froid dans le dos. Je vois papa se relever avec difficulté, et il donne un coup de bâton à mon assaillant. Pourtant, celui-ci ne semble mais pas souffrir. Il me pousse, je tombes à la renverse et me cogne la tête. Assommé, j'ai de la misère à garder les yeux ouverts. J'entends papa hurler et l'homme se mettre à rire d'un rire glacial. Terrifié, je me relève, court vers la « bête » et, sans réfléchir, je lui donne le plus de coups que possible. Les yeux embués par les larmes, je vois à peine ce qui se passe. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai atrocement mal à une côte et je tombe par terre, me pliant de douleur.  
Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, combattant la douleur, je vois le fameux Greyback partir au loin en courant comme une bête. Je me relève pour voir papa allonger sur le sol. Il ne bouge plus. Je cours à sa rencontre et me laisse tomber par terre.  
« Papa? Papa, répond-moi, dit quelque chose! Papa? PAPA! »  
J'ai mal. Pas seulement à la douleur que je ressens à la côte depuis quelques instants. Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues. Papa ne bouge plus, ne respire plus. Je sais quelque chose que je ne veux pas savoir. Le sang coule sur mon chandail. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si l'homme m'a donné un coup, m'a mordu, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais j'ai tellement mal.  
Je me relève, horrifié et paniqué. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Il faut réveiller papa, il faut retourner à la maison. Mais où sommes-nous?  
« À l'aide! Je m'époumone. À l'aide, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi! Pitié, aidez moi! Je vous en prie! »  
Je continue à hurler ainsi quelques minutes, puis je m'effondre sur le sol, en pleur. Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu, la douleur se propage en moi comme du venin. Je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience, sur le sol froid, à côté de mon père.

(…)

Je me réveille en sursaut, et en sueur. Je sens encore les larmes sur mes joues, je sens encore l'horrible douleur au niveau de ma côte, près de mon ventre.  
« Nom de Merlin, pauvre enfant! »  
Il y a un homme devant moi. Il est petit, âgé, porte une robe de sorcier comme maman ainsi qu'un chapeau melon.  
« Papa! Papa! Je hurle, paniqué. Papa… »  
Mon père est là, à côté de moi, toujours immobile sur le sol. Deux hommes et une femme sont à côté de lui et l'examine. Je tente de me lever mais l'homme m'en empêche, posant doucement sa main sur mon épaule pour m'inciter à rester assis.  
« Lâchez-moi! Je crie de plus belle. Lâchez-moi! »  
Je me plie de douleur, ressentant davantage cette souffrance au niveau de ma blessure. Je pleure encore et encore, ne comprenant rien du tout à ce qui se passe. L'homme devant moi se présente d'une voix qui se veut réconfortante. Il me dit qu'il travaille au Ministère de la Magie, qu'ils vont me soigner, me ramener chez moi et que je reverrai bientôt maman.  
« Et… et papa? »  
L'homme baisse les yeux, l'air triste. Les larmes coulent à flot sur mes joues. »

(…)

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. On m'a mit un pansement, on a tenté de me nourrir mais je n'ai rien avalé. La douleur persiste et continue de m'envahir. Maman est venue, elle est en train de discuter avec un docteur, en larmes. J'ai de la difficulté à entendre ce qu'ils disent, et je ne comprends pas trop ce dont ils parlent.  
« Fenrir Greyback, madame. On a signalé au Ministère la présence de ce dernier, ils se sont donc dépêchés de se pointer. Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour votre mari. »  
Maman étouffe un cri de douleur dans son mouchoir.  
« Et… Et Remus…? Demande-t-elle d'une voix brisée.  
- Rien à faire, madame. Il a été mordu. »  
Il jette un regard vers moi et constate que les écoutes. Il amène maman à l'extérieur. Pourquoi cela semble-t-il si grave que j'aie été mordu?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ouf, mais c'est qu'il est plutôt long, ce chapitre !  
Les autres sont tous plutôt courts, ils sont pourtant plus longs sur Word. oO  
Bref, je sais que le père de Remus n'est pas censé être mort, mais moi j'ai décidé que oui, okay ? xD_


	5. Crier au Loup

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent – encore et toujours – à Johanne Kathleen Rowling (Omg elle a le même deuxième prénom que moi!)

**Spoilers** : Aucun spoiler dans ce chapitre non plus! (enfin, je ne crois pas…)

**Notes** : Je tiens à vous préciser que cette partie, les notes, disclaimer, etc., est toujours écrite AVANT le chapitre. Donc, il se peut que je dise quelque chose et que ce ne soit pas tout à fait juste…

**Important** : J'ignore totalement ce dont aura l'air ce chapitre, seulement, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura le premier passage mignon de la fic. (sauf si vous avez trouvez le moment du placard mignon.) En tout cas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, parce que disons que c'est dans ce chapitre que notre pauvre Remus commence à y voir un peu plus clair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5**** : Crier au loup. **

Je suis couché dans mon lit à l'infirmerie. J'y ai passé la journée, car la pleine lune, c'est ce soir. Je vais être franc avec vous : j'ai peur. Cela fait près de dix ans que je suis un loup-garou, et pourtant, à chaque mois je ressens cette même peur. J'ai horreur de souffrir, tout comme j'ai horreur de faire souffrir les gens. Je sais ce qui m'attend ce soir, et j'en ai l'estomac noué. Il y a aussi la peur de trouver un moyen de m'échapper et de blesser quelqu'un, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'ignore dans quel état je serai demain matin, si ça se trouve, je me serai peut-être arracher un bras sans en prendre réellement conscience. Et demain, à l'aube, j'aurai tout oublié de ce que j'ai fait alors que le monstre en moi avait prit le dessus.  
« Il faut y aller, Lupin, me dit Mrs Pomfrey d'une voix douce. »  
Peu de gens aiment Pomfrey. Il est vrai qu'elle a souvent tendance à être désagréable avec les gens. Elle prend tant son boulot à cœur qu'elle ne permet que rarement les visiteurs. Pourtant, avec moi, elle est toujours d'une gentillesse exceptionnelle. James dit que je suis son petit chouchou.  
Je me lève avec difficulté, m'appuyant sur le bras que l'infirmière me tend. Je ressens des étourdissements, j'ai la migraine et la nausée, je me sens fatigué et je sauterais à la figure de quiconque qui oserait me parler d'un ton ne serait-ce que légèrement froid.  
Pom m'accompagne en-dehors de l'enceinte de l'école, à l'affut des regards des élèves. Comme à chaque fois, elle semble nerveuse, comme si elle avait peur que je me transforme un peu plus tôt et que je l'attaque.  
Nous arrivons au Saule Cogneur menant à la Cabane Hurlante. À l'aide de long bâton, Pomfrey appuie sur la souche et l'arbre meurtrier s'immobilise. Elle m'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée et me laisse faire le reste du chemin seul.  
J'ai peine à marcher, mais j'arrive finalement dans une petite pièce à la tapisserie déchirée, au mobilier en morceaux, aux vitres barricadées. Partout on peut voir les traces de griffes que j'ai laissées. Celles que _le monstre_ a laissées. Je m'assis donc par terre, m'accotant au mur, et replies mes genoux contre mon ventre, les entourant de mes bras. Mon regard se perd quelque part dans la pièce. Les autres devraient arriver bientôt. _Sirius_ sera bientôt là.  
Justement, je les entends arriver, sous leur forme humaine. Dès qu'ils sont dans mon champ de vision, ils se transforment aussitôt. Padfoot agite la queue et se met à sautiller, pour finalement venir se coucher sur le dos à côté de moi, tirant la langue. Je lui souris, parce que je suis heureux qu'il soit là. Enfin, que mes amis soient là. Le chien se redresse et se met à gémir. Je le gratte entre les oreilles, et bien que ce soit un animal, je jurerais le voir sourire. Il frotte son museau contre moi avant de me lécher affectueusement la mâchoire.  
« Padfoot! J't'en prie, arrêtes! »  
Soudain, faisant sursauter le chien, je prends ma tête entre mes deux mains, essayant d'étouffer un cri de douleur. Sirius s'éloigne et gémit en me regardant d'un air piteux. Moi, je me tords sur moi-même, étouffant toujours mes cris, fermant les yeux avec force. J'ai atrocement mal.  
Ça y est, je disparais.

(…)

« Madame?  
- Oui, Lupin? »  
Ma voix est un murmure rauque et douloureux.  
« Sirius… S'il vient… Pouvez-vous… le laisser entrer? »  
Mes yeux sont fermés, mais je sais pourtant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.  
« Bien sûr. »

Je suis à l'infirmerie, encore. Sans aucun souvenir de cette nuit, de ce que j'ai fais, de ce qui s'est passé. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je n'arrive plus à bouger tant la douleur se répand partout en moi, paralysante. J'ai peine à respirer, comme si l'on m'avait broyé la cage thoracique.  
Normalement, je devrais me retrouver à moitié dénudé, soit sans chemise, mais Pomfrey sait bien à quel point je peux être complexé par ce corps meurtri. Elle me permet donc de garder une chemise par-dessus les bandages qu'elle m'a mise. Je peux sentir les nouvelles blessures, et c'est avec regret que je constate qu'elles sont plutôt nombreuses, aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il y en a une sur mon épaule gauche, sur ma taille, à droite, quelques unes sur mon ventre et dans le haut de mon dos. J'ai tout de même confiance en Pom, je ne doute pas un instant qu'elle arrivera à me soigner comme il se doit, bien qu'elle ne peut effacer en totalité les cicatrices.  
Mon état est plutôt comateux, je suis à moitié éveillé. J'entends toutefois la porte s'ouvrir. Une voix familière vole jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'entends des pas.  
« Remus? »  
Malgré la douleur que cela provoque, je souris, pour lui signaler que je suis bien éveillé, et aussi parce que sa présence me fait grandement plaisir.  
« T'es vachement blême aujourd'hui, me dit-il tout bas. »  
Je perçois de la tristesse dans sa voix. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, pour découvrir un Sirius assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il fixe le sol, on dirait qu'il n'ose pas me regarder. Dans un effort surhumain, je prends doucement sa main dans la mienne. Il lève finalement les yeux dans ma direction.  
« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là? »  
Ma voix tremble, et j'ignore si c'est seulement à cause de la douleur.  
Il approche sa chaise de moi, sans lâcher ma main. Il se met à fixer le sol de nouveau.  
« Tu… tu nous as échappé cette nuit, murmure-t-il pour ne pas que Pomfrey l'entende. Ça a prit un moment avant qu'on te retrouve… On n'a pas pu t'empêcher de te faire mal ainsi… »  
Sa voix tremble également, mais je sais que lui, ce n'est pas à cause de la douleur. C'est à cause de l'émotion, du regret, de la honte. Je serre davantage sa main dans la mienne, comme pour lui faire signe de me regarder. Ce qu'il fait.  
« J'suis désolé, c'est ma faute je…  
- Sirius, arrête. »  
Il se tait, légèrement surpris de la fermeté de ma voix. Il faut dire que je suis surpris aussi, je ne voulais pas lui parler ainsi, je voulais simplement qu'il cesse de dire qu'est c'est à cause de lui que j'ai mutilé mon corps de la sorte.  
« Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a mordu il y a dix ans? Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as transformé en loup-garou? »  
Il fait non de la tête.  
« Bon, alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »  
Un faible sourire naît sur son visage. Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir en cet instant que de voir un sourire éblouir son visage.  
« Et puis, tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris, je lui dis en souriant. »  
Ses joues rosissent faiblement. Disons que si je n'étais pas aussi comateux, je n'aurais sans doute pas dit cela. Non pas parce que je ne le pense pas, tout simplement parce que je n'aurais jamais osé le lui dire en face.  
« J'ai horreur de te voir comme ça, Moony…  
- Moi aussi. »  
Je lui souris davantage. Il répond lui aussi à ce sourire, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi convainquant que ceux qu'il m'offre à l'habitude. Je sais bien qu'il se sent toujours coupable, je vois bien qu'il est triste dans ses yeux. Mais il ne se rend pas compte que ça me fait mal aussi, de le voir malheureux.  
Son autre main se joint à l'autre. La mienne est maintenant prisonnière des siennes. Il accote ses lèvres contre celles-ci, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes. Son souffle glisse doucement sur ma main, ce qui me procure le plus grand bien. Il finit par y déposer un baiser, puis prend une grande inspiration.  
« Il va falloir que j'y ailles, dit-il en se levant. »  
Mon cœur se sert, à ma plus grande surprise. Je n'aime pas être seul lorsque je suis dans un état aussi misérable. Il se tourne et fait un ou deux pas en direction de la sortie. Je sens sa main glisser dans la mienne, mais je la resserre à la dernière minute, l'empêchant de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus.  
Je ne veux pas rester ici. Pas sans mes amis, pas sans lui. Je ne veux pas avaler les potions de Pomfrey pour m'endormir et plonger dans un profond sommeil toute la journée.  
Je ferme les yeux et avale de travers.  
« Ne me laisses pas, je dis dans un souffle. »  
Sirius reste le dos tourné à moi, ne bouge plus. Je le soupçonne d'avoir arrêté de respirer quelques secondes. Je n'arrive plus à respirer moi non plus.  
« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester davantage, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. »  
Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas rester avec moi toute la journée, il doit aller en cours, lui.  
Pourtant, je ne peux pas empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'adoooooore ce chapitre. x3  
__Est-ce que vous l'aimez, vous aussi?_


	6. Protège moi

**Disclaimer** : Property of J.K. Rowling. (:

**Spoilers** : Bon je crois que je vais arrêter de le mettre celui-là, il n'y en a jamais!

**Notes** : Vous allez être contents, à partir d'ici ça risque de devenir de plus en plus mignon!

**Important** : Ce chapitre ne risque pas d'être bien long, j'y ai pensé lorsque j'étais couchée hier soir, et puis au fond il sert surtout à rendre l'histoire plus longue, je veux laisses des passages moins importants entre ceux plus frappants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Protège-moi. **

Je suis l'un des premiers à pénétrer dans la grande salle, ce matin. Ayant passé la journée d'hier à dormir, je me suis réveillé très tôt, et Pomfrey m'a donné l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie. Dès ce soir je pourrai donc retourner dormir dans le dortoir, aux côtés de James, Peter et Sirius.  
Sirius. Je me sens mal à chaque fois que je repense à ce qui s'est passé hier. Mais au fond, c'était à cause de la fatigue et de l'état dans lequel j'étais, rien de plus.  
« Moony! »  
J'aperçois soudain le reste des Maraudeurs arriver. Peter s'assit à ma gauche, James à ma droite et Sirius à côté de lui.  
« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux! S'exclame Wormtail.  
- Ah et au fait, si on n'est pas venu hier, c'est parce que Sirius a jugé qu'il serait sans doute préférable que tu te reposes davantage, s'excuse Prongs en entamant son porridge. »  
Je m'étire discrètement le cou afin de voir Sirius, qui baisse les yeux, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Inutile de préciser que le sang commence à lui monter aux joues.  
Je souris également, sans trop en savoir la raison.  
« Ce n'est pas grave, Pomfrey tenait à tout prix à ce que personne ne vienne me voir. »  
En fait, je ne mens pas vraiment, car c'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait aucun visiteur. Si elle a laissé entrer Sirius, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai demandé de le faire.  
« Quel cours on a en rentrant déjà? J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps.  
- C'est bien notre Moony, ça! Toujours en train de se soucier des cours! Se moque James.  
- Soins aux créatures magiques, répond Padfoot qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent. »

(…)

« Bonjour les enfants! nous salue Thimoteus Brûlopot. »  
Les élèves répondent à ses salutations. Brûlopot est un homme tout de même grand, mais pas très très robuste. Ce matin, il semble particulièrement de bonne humeur.  
« Aujourd'hui, vous aurez la chance de voir des Dragonnes parmi-nous ! s'esclaffe-t-il, presqu'en dansant sur place.  
- Vous voulez dire des Dragons, monsieur ? demande un élève.  
- Bien sûr que non ! »  
James me demande discrètement ce qu'est la créature que nous allons étudier, mais je me contente d'hausser les épaules, tout simplement parce que je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Le professeur s'éloigne en direction de la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, pour finalement disparaître quelques instants. Les élèves semblent à la fois excités et morts de peur.  
Lorsque Brûlopot réapparaît, des cris de surprise et de terreur se font entendre.  
La créature qui se trouve aux côtés de professeur est étrange, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle soit tout simplement magnifique. Elle ressemble énormément à un lion, mais son corps est recouvert d'écailles, y compris sa crinière couleur de bronze. Le reste des écailles est d'un magnifique doré, et deux ailes de dragons se dressent sur son dos, éblouissantes. Son visage ressemble à un croisement entre celui d'un félidé et d'un reptile, et ses pattes ressemblant à celles d'un dragon sont munies de griffes immenses.  
La bête s'avance avec grâce, regardant la foule d'élève, marchant de droite à gauche, comme le ferait un colonel d'armée face à ses soldats.  
« Ne craignez rien, si vous restez calmes, Sinystre ne vous fera aucun mal. Tout comme les Hypogriffes, les Dragonnes aiment être traités avec respect. N'essayez jamais de les approcher si vous n'avez pas de nourriture à lui offrir, sinon c'est lui qui se fera un plaisir de vous dévorer. »  
La fille à côté de moi échappe un gémissement horrifié.  
« Chacun votre tour – enfin, tout ceux qui voudront -, vous pourrez l'approcher en douceur et le caresser. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui présenter le poisson que je vous remettrai, le déposer tranquillement par terre et rester immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il l'est mangé. Ensuite, vous n'aurez qu'à tendre les mains, comme ça, et Sinystre viendra sentir et sans doute lécher vos mains. Mais, surtout ! Ne vous avisez jamais de grimper sur son dos ou il vous réduira en pièces ! »  
Certains élèves semblent traumatisés. Je jette un coup d'œil à Peter qui n'est pas loin de moi : celui-ci semble sur le bord de s'évanouir. Moi, je suis obnubilé par la créature, j'ai peine à décrocher mon regard de sur elle. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que c'est moi qu'elle fixe si intensément de ses yeux d'or.  
« Allez, venez Lupin, je crois que vous avez attiré son attention ! me confirme le prof. »  
Lentement, je m'approche de Brûlopot, qui sort un poisson d'un vieux sac et me le tend. Malgré la forte odeur que cela dégage, je prends le poisson dans mes mains, essayant de faire abstraction de ma nausée.  
« Vous pouvez l'approcher maintenant, doucement, et il ne vous fera pas de mal. »  
Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi : les élèves semblent tous excités, excepté Sirius, qui semble plus inquiet, comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à la bête.  
J'inspire profondément et fait quelques pas vers la bête, qui se fige en me voyant approcher. Sa queue fouette l'air, et nos regards ne se lâchent pas une seconde. Je m'arrête à deux ou trois mètres de lui, et dépose délicatement le poisson sur le sol. Je fais quelques pas à l'arrière, et la bête s'avance, sans cesser de me fixer. Ses dents se plantent dans le poisson, et le Dragonne émet un grognement. Même quand elle mange, son regard reste plongé dans le mien, et j'en frissonne.  
« Reculez davantage, Lupin, m'indique le professeur. »  
La bête continue de grogner en me fixant. Je fais quelques pas à reculons quand, soudain, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de mes pieds, comme s'il ne voulait plus faire quoi que ce soit, et je tombe à la renverse, assis sur le sol. La créature abandonne son repas et se met à rugir. Je commence à avoir vachement peur, et tout se passe trop vite pour que je comprenne.  
« REMUS ! »  
Alors que la bête s'apprête à bondir sur moi et de ne faire qu'une bouchée de ma personne, quelqu'un se précipite sur moi, m'entourant de ses bras. _Sirius._ Je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il me serre dans ses bras avec force. J'ai l'impression que tout va au ralenti, maintenant. Je sens le cœur de mon ami battre à tout rompre comme le mien, nous cessons tous les deux de respirer, craignant le moment où la bête s'abattra sur nous.  
« _Stupéfix_ ! »  
J'ouvre les yeux, le professeur a le bras tendu, sa baguette pointé sur le Dragonne qui s'est immobilisé. Il est dressé sur ses pattes arrière, la gueule grande ouverte, dévoilant ses crocs. Sirius reste accroupi contre moi, nous n'osons bouger tout les deux, toujours sous le choc causé par la peur. Il ne desserre pas son étreinte, même si nous savons très bien que le Dragonne ne peut plus nous faire de mal dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve.  
« Sirius… je dis à son oreille dans un souffle saccadé.  
- Allez tout le monde, retournez au château, le cours est suspendu ! s'écrie le professeur au reste des élèves. »  
La classe s'éloigne, certains n'osant prononcer le moindre mot. Moi, je suis toujours là, dans les bras de mon ami, tremblant de tous mes os, la respiration haletante.  
« Lupin, Black, vous allez bien ? »  
Padfoot se dégage lentement, son visage se retrouve maintenant face au mien. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Il semble beaucoup moins apeuré que moi.  
Il finit par se relever, m'aidant à en faire de même. Il répond au professeur d'un signe de tête, lui assurant que tout va bien.  
« D'accord. Allez, rentrez donc vous reposer un peu. »  
J'ai les jambes flageolantes. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, de marcher, de rentrer au château. Sirius entour mes épaules de son bras et m'incite à le suivre. Ma respiration commence à redevenir normale, et j'éprouve de moins en moins de difficulté à avancer. Nous arrêtons soudainement de marcher, mon compagnon se met face à moi et me prend doucement par les épaules.  
« Moony, ça va aller ? »  
Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, fermant les yeux, avalant de travers. J'ouvre les yeux lorsque je le sens me serrer dans ses bras de nouveau, plus tendrement, cette fois, posant ses mains dans le haut de mon dos.  
« Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil, halète-t-il. »  
Je ne veux plus bouger, je veux rester ainsi toute la journée. Je veux continuer de sentir ses bras qui m'entourent. Aussi étrange cela peut-il paraître, je ressens le besoin de le sentir contre moi de la sorte.  
« Merci. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je me suis fait beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer ce chapitre dans ma tête.  
Pas vous? w_


	7. Vengeance et Protection

**Disclaimer** : Roh mais y'en a marre de toujours se répéter! Les persos appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, voilà.

**Notes** : Jusqu'à présent, la fic se déroule jour après jour – ou presque – mais à partir de maintenant, les évènements s'étendent sur un plus long laps de temps. Par exemple, comme il est mentionné quelque part, ce chapitre se passe une semaine plus tard, et ainsi de suite.

**Important** : Oui oui, encore des passages mignons ici aussi! Par contre je vous préviens : ce chapitre est plutôt court et ennuyant, je manquais un peu d'inspiration ce soir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le meilleur reste à venir, gnaha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 : Vengeance et protection**

Même après une semaine, les élèves continuent de parler de l'évènement du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Les enseignants, quant à eux, ont cessé d'en parler depuis quelques jours, et espèrent fortement que les étudiants en feront de même bientôt. Certains disent que c'est de la faute de Brûlopot si le Dragonne a tenté de m'attaquer, d'autre que c'est de la mienne. Sans compter les nombreuses versions différentes qui se sont répandues avec le temps.  
Je reviens tout juste de la bibliothèque, me dirigeant vers les dortoirs, me disant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me ferait pas de tort. Après tout, c'est bien connu : étudier, ça endort. Les couloirs se vident, je ne croise à peu près personne sur mon chemin. Presque tout le monde est parti se coucher ou traîne dans leur salle commune.  
« Mais putain, lâche-moi! »  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas, bon sang? Étant préfet, je dois faire régner l'ordre (dit comme ça on dirait que je suis un super-héro, c'est pitoyable) et m'assurer que tout se passe bien. J'entends un gémissement de douleur. Je suis certain qu'il y a une bataille pas loin et, par chance, comme à peu près tout le monde a déserté les couloirs, il n'y aura pas de foule pour m'empêcher de faire mon travail.  
« C'est toi qui a fait ça, hein? Avoue! »  
Je m'arrête soudainement. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais parmi cent autres.  
Je marche encore plus rapidement, sentant le rythme de mon cœur accélérer.  
« Black, dégage! Fiche-moi la paix!  
- Sirius! »  
J'accoure vers lui et l'empêche de donner un coup de poing à la figure du Serpentard qu'il maintient par le col de sa robe, ce même élève qu'il maintient fermement au mur.  
« Sirius, laisse-le! »  
Je l'attrape par le bras et le force à s'éloigner. Zackary, l'élève de Serpentard, a dû le frapper : il saigne du nez. Il lui a sans doute brisé. Pourtant, Sirius n'a pas blessé son adversaire, lui.  
« Edwards, rejoins ton dortoir immédiatement! je lui ordonne. »  
Il nous jette un regard de mépris avant de repartir presque dignement, la tête haute, trépignant de colère malgré lui.  
« Allez viens, faut te soigner, tu m'expliqueras plus tard.  
- Non, je veux pas aller voir Pomfrey, je vais bien! S'exclame-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix. »  
Sans un mot, je l'entraîne avec moi, mais pas à l'infirmerie. Nous partons en direction des dortoirs. S'il ne veut pas se faire soigner par l'infirmière, je m'en occuperai moi-même.

(…)

Dans un sens, je suis bien content que James et Peter ne soient pas là, on sera plus tranquilles et Sirius n'aura pas à s'expliquer s'il n'en a pas envie. (bien que, personnellement, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des explications sur cette bagarre.)  
Padfoot est assis sur le bord de mon lit, tandis que moi je suis à demi agenouillé face à lui. Je prends doucement son visage d'une main et, de l'autre, j'essuie le sang qui coule avec une serviette. Bien que j'aie du mal à me l'avouer, cette proximité est fort agréable, et j'en voudrais sans doute énormément à James ou Peter d'arriver dans la chambre en cet instant.  
« Alors, tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé? je demande d'une voix calme, le regardant dans les yeux. »  
Il prend une grande respiration. Il semble encore être en colère et d'avoir du mal à la gérer. Je ne doute pas un instant que si je n'avais pas été là, il aurait cassé bien d'autres choses que le nez d'Edwards.  
« Eh bien… commence-t-il, je marchais dans le couloir, et il y avait une bande de Serpentards qui reparlaient de ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour au cours de Brûlopot, et l'un d'eux a dit que c'était Zackary qui t'avais jeté un sort pour que tu tombes à la renverse et… »  
Il se tait. Sa voix est saccadée par la colère qui le submerge.  
« Aïe, ça fait mal là!  
- Pardon. Donc, tu t'es dis que c'était une bonne raison pour aller lui éclater la tronche?  
- Évidemment! »  
Je me sens rougir légèrement en entendant ces mots, et j'ignore tout à fait pourquoi car, en fait, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je rougisse.  
Je sors ma baguette d'une de mes poches, la pointe sur son nez et murmure discrètement un « _Episkey!_ » à peine audible. Je souris en voyant mon ami prendre son nez entre ses mains et constater qu'il n'a plus rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ayant fini de le soigner, je m'assois sur le lit à côté de lui. Je ne dis rien, tout simplement parce que je suis bien. Plusieurs questions me trottent dans la tête depuis de nombreux jours, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais les poser.  
« Sirius… Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi quand le Dragonne allait m'attaquer? »  
J'ai beau avoir baissé les yeux en posant ma question, je sais très bien que son visage commence tranquillement à rosir. Le mien aussi, d'ailleurs.  
« Parce que tu es mon ami et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, voyons! »  
_Alors pourquoi James et Peter n'ont-ils rien tenté de faire, eux?  
_« Merci, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part. Sinon hum, je continue pour changer de sujet, ton nez va mieux?  
- Uh? Ah, oui, beaucoup mieux, je te remercie.  
- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller voir Pomfrey, dis?  
- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que je me suis battu. »  
C'est assez logique en fait. Et je ne me plaindrai pas du fait qu'il ait refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie, je me suis fait le plaisir de le soigner moi-même et de passer quelques minutes en sa compagnie.  
Un silence s'installe. Un léger malaise, aussi. Il y a plusieurs autres choses que j'aimerais lui demander, mais je n'ose pas. Surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. En fait, je me fais des idées, ça doit être la fatigue qui me fait penser ainsi.  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais une partie de moi est contente du fait que Sirius ait tant voulu me défendre, se venger d'Edwards. Comme je suis préfet, j'aurais dû lui faire la morale, lui dire que la violence ne mène à rien, et tout ce genre de trucs que je leur dit toujours lorsqu'ils s'apprêtent à faire un mauvais coup à Snape… Mais il y a des moments où il faut faire abstractions des règles, non?  
« Bon eh bien euh… Je crois que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que j'aille dormir moi, je dois terminer un devoir demain matin… marmonne Sirius, un peu mal à l'aise. »  
Il se lève et se dirige vers ses affaires, cherchant quelque chose à enfiler pour la nuit. Je décide d'en faire de même, je suis commence à être fatigué, il faut l'admettre.  
Nous nous changeons tous les deux et filons sous les couvertures,  
« Bonne nuit, Moony.  
- Bonne nuit Padfoot. »  
Je me sens mal à l'aise, mais étrangement bien à la fois, et ce double-sentiment me trouble énormément, puisque j'en ignore la raison. Je n'aime pas comment la conversation s'est terminée. Ce malaise, jamais auparavant il n'y en avait eu entre Sirius et moi, et cela me dérange un peu, je dois l'admettre.  
Depuis la rentrée, tout semble différent, on dirait. Mais qu'est-ce que ce « _tout_ », au fond? J'ai beau trouver que certaines choses ont changé, je n'arrive pas à déterminer que sont ces choses.  
Plusieurs questions, pensés et idées me trottent dans la tête, mais je sens peu à peu la fatigue me gagner. Sirius dort-il, lui? Se pose-t-il des questions tout comme moi?  
Je finis par abandonner lesdites questions et sombre dans un sommeil agité, comme depuis plusieurs nuits déjà.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bleh, sans doute le chapitre que j'aime le moins. Surtout qu'il est VRAIMENT court.  
Pardonnez-moi, il est vraiment cheap, il se voulait cute mais ça a mal sorti._ ;-;


	8. Ma peau de lune

**Disclaimer** : Y'en a marreuh! xD Les persos appartiennent à Rowling.

**Notes** : Gnaha, je crois que c'est le chapitre que vous attendiez tous depuis longtemps!

**nezumi67 : **Merci de m'avoir ajouté à tes favoris !  
**Lia Sail : **Un GROS merci pour m'avoir ajouté à tes favoris et pour tous tes commentaires, je suis vraiment très très contente !  
**nattie black : **Merciiii de m'avoir ajouté à tes favs et pour ton commentaire !  
**Loulou2a**Encore merci pour tes nombreux commentaires, je suis aux anges !  
**Zmieyka** Merci beaucoup pour le fav + et ton comm, je t'aimeh. :3 Et ça se peut que je mettes plus de description, parce que dans les premiers chapitres il y avait plus de dialogues et je n'avais rien à décrire, mais plus ça avance et moins y'a de séquences de paroles. (Et les Dragonnes existent réellement, enfin, je l'ai découvert dans le Livre des Monstres de Donjeon et Dragon. En faisant des recherches sur Google vous pourrez trouver une image)

Woah, j'ai posté ma fic hier à 23h (heures québécoises) et je me lève ce matin et j'ai 24 nouveaux messages dans ma boîte de réception me disant que j'ai plein de reviews. Merci, merci, merci infiniement !

**Important** : Non-lover de shounen-ai s'abstenir? x)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 8 : Ma peau de lune**

Il fait nuit et j'ai froid. J'ignore complètement où je suis et je tremble de froid et de terreur. J'ai atrocement mal, d'une douleur aigue qui s'attaque à mon corps en entier. Je ferme les yeux et respire avec difficulté. Lorsque je les ouvre à nouveau, je suis quelque part dans les bois. Devant moi se trouve un feu éteint, la majorité des arbres qui m'entourent ont été déchiquetés à coups de griffes. _À coups de griffes…  
_Je reconnais cet endroit. Une panique folle m'envahit, je sens quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front. Je commence à croire que je suis sur le bord de la crise d'asthme tant ma respiration est saccadée et douloureuse. Je ne vois personne autour de moi, je suis seul. Je regarde nerveusement autour de moi, affolé. Rien, personne, aucun son. Tout est silencieux, et ce n'est pas normal, puisque je me trouve dans une forêt.  
Je me mets à courir à travers les arbres, me faisant gifler au passage par les branches qui se trouvent dans mon chemin. J'ai l'impression de savoir quelque chose que je ne veux pas savoir et cela me rend complètement fou.  
Je cesse soudainement de courir. Un homme est allongé sur le sol à plusieurs mètres de loin. Il est dos à moi, mais même si je ne peux voir son visage, je le reconnais.  
« Papa! »  
Je cours dans sa direction mais stoppe rapidement ma course, tombant nez à nez avec un loup au poil argenté. Il montre les dents et se met à grogner, s'interposant entre mon père et moi. Soudain, il bondit sur moi et me mord, tandis que je pousse un cri de douleur. La bête s'éloigne légèrement, relève la tête et se met à hurler. Je regarde ma morsure qui, à ma plus grande surprise, commence lentement à s'effacer, faisant disparaître la blessure ensanglantée et la douleur.  
Lorsque le loup s'enfuit en courant, je cours à mon tour vers mon père, allongé sur le sol. Plus je cours et plus on dirait que la distance entre nous s'élargit.  
« Papa! »  
Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, je finis par rejoindre mon père, le souffle coupé.  
Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, pose ma main sur son épaule et le retourne de façon à voir son visage. Mais plutôt que de voir celui d'un homme aux cheveux châtains, dans la quarantaine, je découvre le visage d'un jeune homme magnifique, possédant des cheveux bruns mi-longs.  
« Sirius! Sirius! »  
Des larmes quittent mes yeux et roulent douloureusement sur mes joues. Je souffle son nom malgré le fait que j'aie la gorge nouée. Je le retourne sur le dos, m'installe à califourchon par-dessus lui et prend son doucement son visage entre mes mains : il ne réagit pas, ne semble même plus respiré. C'est à cet instant que je constate les nombreux griffures et morsures sur son corps. _Et le sang dont je suis recouvert.  
_Je porte une main à ma bouche et lorsque je la porte à mes yeux, je constate avec horreur qu'elle est immaculée de sang. En fait, c'est ma bouche et mes dents qui sont recouvertes de sang.  
« Non… Non… »  
Je me lève et marche à reculons, regardant la dépouille de Sirius avec horreur.

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit, me redressant de façon à être assis, ma main plaquée sur ma bouche, comme pour m'empêcher d'hurler de terreur. Je suis en sueur et mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je fais des cauchemars depuis un bon moment déjà, mais jamais cela se déroulait ainsi. C'est la première fois que je découvre le corps de mon ami plutôt que celui de mon père, ce qui rend mon rêve encore plus effrayant.  
« Sirius… je murmure pour moi-même. »  
Je me lève sans faire de bruit, m'assurant de ne pas réveiller mes compagnons de chambre, et me dirige silencieusement vers la salle de bain, toujours sous le choc de ce cauchemar horrible.  
Lorsque j'arrive finalement à l'endroit désiré, je me dirige vers l'évier, l'ouvre et m'asperge le visage d'eau glacée. Je frissonne au contact de l'eau contre mon visage, mais cela fait du bien et m'aide à reprendre mes esprits. Je ferme l'évier et m'y accote, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.  
J'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour toutes ces cicatrices finissent par disparaître. J'en ai plusieurs sur le visage, ce qui ne fait que m'enlaidir davantage. Je déboutonne lentement les boutons de la vieille chemise que je porte pour dormir, laissant voir ma peau laiteuse et abîmée. Je ne me montre jamais torse nu, et je crois que vous aurez compris pourquoi.  
Je retire complètement ma chemise et examine mon reflet dans la glace. J'examine ce corps que je déteste tant, ce corps que j'ai moi-même mutilé à chaque pleine lune depuis des années. Et à chaque fois que je le regarde, je repense toujours à la nuit où on m'a condamné à la monstruosité. C'est pour cette raison que j'éprouve autant de dédain envers mon physique, parce qu'il me rappelle à chaque fois que je ne suis pas normal.  
« Moony..? »  
J'échappe un hoquet de surprise, faisant presqu'un bond sur le côté.  
« Sirius! »  
Par reflexe, je cache distraitement mon ventre avec ma chemise, repliant mon bras sur mon torse. Cela aurait été plus intelligent de remettre ma chemise, mais je n'y ai simplement pas pensé.  
« Ça va? Tu m'as l'air bizarre… dit-il tout bas. Je t'ai vu quitter la chambre et j'ai... enfin, j'étais inquiet alors je suis venu voir ce que tu avais. »  
Il s'avance lentement vers moi d'un pas lent. Moi, je ne bouge pas, je reste là, face à lui, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.  
« Ce… ce n'est rien j'ai… fais un cauchemar, c'est tout… je balbutie, ne sachant trop quoi dire. »  
Je me sens incroyablement stupide. Ce sont les gamins qui se lèvent la nuit pour aller voir leurs parents lorsqu'ils font de mauvais rêves. À mon âge, on ne devrait pas être tant bouleversé par un rêve.  
Il est maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Les lumières de la pièce ont beau être éteintes, je peux le voir grâce aux reflets de la lune qui traversent la fenêtre. Son regard gris-bleu me transperce littéralement.  
Sa main se pose sur ma chemise que je tiens toujours contre moi, il la prend doucement et je le laisse faire. Il la laisse tomber par terre, découvrant ainsi mon corps qui se trouve dans un piteux état. Je rougis en sentant ses yeux sur mon ventre, mais lui semble bien normal, sans aucune once de gêne sur son visage. Ses doigts se posent avec délicatesse sur mon ventre, effleurant certaines de mes cicatrices.  
« Tu es tellement maigre… me souffle-t-il sans relever les yeux. »  
Sirius a beau être mince, il est tout de même un peu musclé, lui. Il peut bien se permettre de dormir torse nu, il a tout simplement un corps sublime. Moi, à cause de ma lycanthropie, je suis très maigre, très blême et recouvert de blessures.  
Ses doigts continuent d'effleurer ma peau avec douceur, et je sens un frisson parcourir ma nuque. Il semble tout à fait fasciné par toutes ces coupures. Il faut dire que c'est tout de même la première fois qu'il me voit sans chandail.  
Mon cœur bat extrêmement vite et je ne peux le contrôler.  
Sa main s'arrête soudainement sur mon torse, puis il plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Comme il est légèrement plus grand que moi – de quelques centimètres à peine – je dois lever les yeux pour croiser les siens.  
J'ai peine à respirer maintenant, et le rythme de mon cœur ne fait qu'accélérer. Il commence à battre tellement vite que, pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir.  
Ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche puis replonge dans les miens. Je ne pourrais pas dire lequel s'est approché de l'autre, je sais toutefois que nos visages se sont rapprochés excessivement lentement et que peu de temps après, nos lèvres s'effleurent timidement.  
Nous fermons tous deux les yeux. Mon cœur a eu raté puis se met à battre comme un fou et je crois avoir cessé de respirer.  
Nos lèvres finissent par se séparer très très lentement. Le baiser n'a même pas duré cinq secondes, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il a duré une éternité.  
J'ouvre les yeux avec amertume, fixant toutefois le sol, simplement trop gêné pour relever les yeux vers Sirius.  
Il fait quelques pas à reculons, titubant légèrement, et s'empresse de regagner le dortoir, sans un mot. Moi, je reste là, essayant d'analyser la situation, me demandant même si je n'ai pas rêvé.  
Mais il était bel et bien là. Il a bel et bien effleuré mes cicatrices du bout des doigts. Nous nous sommes bel et bien embrassés. J'ai bel et bien vibré en sentant la douce chaleur de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors, vous en dites quoi ?  
Moi eh bien disons que c'est mon chapitre favoris. x3  
(va savoir pourquoi…)  
Et un gros merci pour vos reviews, continuer de m'en laisser surtout !_

_Sinon, je suis curieuse. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va se passer?  
Comment réagirons Remus et Sirius le lendemain?_


	9. Baiser ou sucreries

**Disclaimer** : Les persos sont la propriété de Johanne K. Rowling!

**Notes** : Bon bon, après le chapitre le plus mignon continuons avec un autre passage touchant, toutefois un peu plus « botché ». (désolée pour ce terme québécois, je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre)

**Marauder's Mad**Merci pour ton commentaire et ton conseil, j'ai changé les settings pour que les anonymes puissent laisser des reviews !

**Mlle Potter : **Merci pour ton review !

**Sexuel DisgracE** : Pleuré ? Tant que ça ? Mon dieu, je suis touchée ! xD

**Mounette** : Thanks, et, oui, je n'ai que 13 ans, depuis le 23 juillet. '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 9 : ****Baiser ou Sucreries?**

Même si je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit – en fait, ai-je tout simplement dormi? -, je me lève très tôt et m'empresse de m'habiller sans faire de bruit. Il doit être environ cinq heures du matin, peut-être un peu plus. Toujours silencieusement, je me diriges vers la bibliothèque, espérant ne croiser personne sur mon passage, pour les simples et bonnes raisons que je dois avoir une très mauvaise mine et que je n'ai envie de voir personne.  
Lorsque je pénètre dans la bibliothèque, Mrs Pince s'occupe du retour des livres, comme à tous les samedis matins, et ne constate même pas mon arrivée.  
Les tablettes où sont disposés les livres sont immenses et atteignent le mur du fond. Je m'engage dans l'allée où il n'y a jamais personne, soit celle où l'on retrouve la catégorie « Histoire de célébrités Moldues ». Il fait légèrement sombre dans la bibliothèque, sans doute car il est très tôt. Au bout de l'allée dans laquelle je me suis engagé se trouve un immense chariot de livres, qui traîne là depuis des années. (La preuve que personne ne vient dans cette partie de la bibliothèque) Lorsque j'ai besoin d'être tranquille, je viens toujours dans cette section et m'adosse au mur, caché par le chariot qui est si grand qu'il me dépasse et cache à présence.  
Lorsque je me retrouve enfin contre le mur, séparant le chariot de moi de façon à avoir un bon deux ou trois mètres d'espace, je fixe le vide, perplexe. Il est évident que la raison de mon insomnie est l'incident – si je peux l'appeler ainsi – qui s'est produit hier soir.  
Pas un instant je n'ai cessé d'y repenser, sauf si je me suis endormi inconsciemment, bien sûr. Et Sirius, lui, a-t-il été troublé autant que moi par ce baiser? Y a-t-il pensé toute la nuit, lui aussi? J'ai beau faire des efforts, impossible de retirer ces images de mon esprit, tout simplement parce que j'ai adoré le contact des lèvres de mon ami contre les miennes.  
Bon sang, mais c'est insensé! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé en me levant hier matin que j'allais embrasser Padfoot de nombreuses heures plus tard. Lui non plus, sans doute. Mais à bien y penser, j'ai toujours accordé plus d'importance à Sirius qu'à James ou à Peter. J'ai presque seize ans et je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, ayant toujours préféré la compagnie de Sirius que celle de n'importe qui d'autre.  
Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant? Oserai-je regarder mon meilleur ami en face, dorénavant? Lui, fera-t-il une croix sur cet évènement et jeter cela aux oubliettes? Moi, je ne pourrai jamais oublier, et j'en ai la certitude. Je me sens terriblement idiot de penser ainsi. Ce baiser, ce n'était rien du tout, nous étions fatigués, épuisés, et moi je ne me sentais pas bien… J'ai toutefois beaucoup de difficulté à croire à ces excuses bidons que je me donne. Je sais très bien, qu'au fond de moi, ce baiser était formidable et que je recommencerais n'importe quand.  
J'entends des pas, mais n'y porte pas plus d'attention qu'il ne le faut. Je sais très bien que c'est lui. (Mon instinct animal, peut-être.) Il continue d'avancer dans ma direction.  
« Je savais bien que je te trouverais là, me dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. »  
Évidemment, je me doutais bien qu'il me retrouverait si je venais ici. Mais, pour être honnête, j'ai un peu fait exprès. J'espérais qu'il se souvienne que c'est ici que j'étais venu me réfugier lorsque nous nous étions disputés, alors que nous n'étions qu'en deuxième année.  
Il s'adosse contre l'une des étagères et me regarde. Je sens son malaise, qui n'est pourtant pas aussi grand que le mien. Je baisse les yeux. Je me sens soudainement honteux, mal à l'aise, stupide, idiot, naïf, et bien d'autres choses encore.  
« Moony, je… »  
Il s'approche lentement de moi. Il parle tout bas pour ne pas que l'on nous entende. Je ne bronche pas, je garde les yeux baissé.  
« J'suis désolé mais… pour hier soir… ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver… Allons, on est meilleurs amis, c'est n'importe quoi, ça n'a pas de sens… »  
Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes à l'écoute de ses paroles. _Ne suis-je donc rien, pour toi?  
_Il se rapproche davantage et se place entre le chariot de bouquins et moi. Une vingtaine de centimètres nous séparent.  
Cette proximité ne peut que me rappeler celle qui était présente hier, bien que celle-ci fût beaucoup plus prononcée. Je ressens encore parfaitement ses doigts contre ma peau, ce contact qui m'avait fait frissonner la veille. Je ressens encore la douce chaleur de ses lèvres, si réconfortante et si apaisante. J'ai été naïf et je m'en rends bien compte. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit, pensé au fait que ce baiser ne signifiait rien, que c'était une stupide erreur. Mais cette pensé me détruit et me fait tellement mal. Ce baiser est important pour moi, je croyais que ce l'était pour lui aussi. Il m'a embrassé. _Nous_ nous sommes embrassés. Alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas repoussé si cela n'était que de la poussière pour lui? J'aimerais tant lui demander, mais je me sens incapable de parler pour l'instant. Je voudrais être avalé par le sol, je voudrais disparaître, dormir un demi-siècle. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à faire face à cette situation qui m'est si inconfortable.  
J'avale avec difficulté, me préparant à parler, gardant cependant les yeux au sol.  
« Embrasse-moi.  
- Quoi?  
- S'il te plaît… »  
Ma voix est un murmure. Je lève les yeux, plongeant dans les siens un regard suppliant et désespéré, sans compter les larmes qui brouillent ma vue.  
Il semble déconcerté, surpris. Il n'y a aucune chance que l'on nous voit, à cette heure-ci il n'y a jamais personne à la bibliothèque, et le samedi matin, Mrs Pince est toujours trop occupée pour circuler dans les allées.  
Il fait un pas à l'avant, franchissant l'étroite distance qui nous sépare. Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens, tandis qu'il prend mon visage avec douceur. Son visage se penche lentement vers le mien, puis nous lèvres se joignent enfin. Je pose tranquillement mes mains sur son torse. Au départ, notre baiser se veut être très timide, puis devient de plus en plus fougueux, restant toutefois très doux et très tendre. Ce contact est encore plus agréable que le précédent, nos langues s'effleurent timidement, incertaines. Mon souffle saccadé se mélange au sien. Je frémis. J'ai l'impression que mes pieds se sont détachés du sol. Aussi cliché cela puisse-t-il sembler, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté juste pour nous.  
Je dois admettre que je suis surpris de l'intensité de son baiser. Lui qui disait que ce qui s'était passé au début de la nuit était une erreur semble apprécier cet échange. Quant à moi, je vole littéralement, séparé de la réalité.  
Nos lèvres finissent par se détacher, et ce à mon plus grand regret. Il laisse sont front collé contre le mien, réduisant au maximum la distance entre nous. Les larmes que je retiens depuis tout à l'heure finissent par quitter mes yeux. Ses mains délaissent mon visage, glisse sur mon torse et passent par ma taille pour finalement m'enlacer, me serrant contre lui. Je colle mon visage contre son épaule, ferme les yeux et reste silencieux, profitant pleinement de cette étreinte. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si pitoyable en sa présence?  
_Je ne veux pas qu'il parte et me laisse seul comme il l'a fait cette nuit.  
« Tu t'en es souvenu? je finis par demander, brisant le silence. »

(…)

_Flash-back : Remus et Sirius sont âgés de douze ans_

Je suis rongé par la tristesse et la honte jusqu'à l'os. Je suis venu me cacher ici, derrière ce gros chariot de livres, désirant être seul, ne voulant que personne ne me trouve. J'aime la bibliothèque car c'est silencieux et que je peux penser à toutes sortes de choses sans être dérangé.  
Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et m'assois au sol, entourant mes genoux de mes bras. En fait, je me cache d'une personne. Non pas parce que cette personne m'effraie, mais parce que ma honte est trop présente et trop grande pour que je puisse le regarder en face. J'ai fais une énorme bêtise et je le regrette grandement. À cause de mon imbécillité, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami. À cette seule pensée mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
« Remus..? »  
Sa voix me fait sursauter. Je m'empresse de m'essuyer les yeux avec le revers d'une manche de ma robe.  
« Remus, tu pleures? me demande-t-il d'une voix hésitante. »  
Je fais non de la tête.  
Il avance timidement dans ma direction et s'assois à côté moi. Je suis soudainement très mal à l'aise et me sens encore plus honteux.  
« Je suis désolé pour hier, murmure-t-il, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus…  
- C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai été très idiot… »  
Je croyais bien faire, moi, en allant avouer à McGonnagal que c'était Sirius et James qui avaient lancé des Bombabouses dans le bureau de Rusard. Mes amis savent bien que je n'aime pas trop qu'ils contournent les règlements, et j'ai jugé plus sage d'aller dire la vérité à un professeur.  
« T'en veux une? »  
Je tourne la tête dans sa direction pour constater qu'il tient dans sa main deux plumes en sucre et qu'il m'en tend une. Je lui souris et prend celle qu'il m'offre.

(…)

« Tu m'excuseras, j'ai oublié les plumes, cette fois-ci, souffle-t-il à mon oreille. »  
A-t-il oublié qu'il vient de m'offrir quelque chose de cent fois meilleur qu'une simple sucrerie?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors, êtes-vous satisfait(e) de la tournure des évènements ?  
Auriez-vous préféré autre chose ? Vous l'étiez-vous imaginé autrement ?  
Laissez-moi des reviews !_


	10. Simplement dépendant

**Disclaimer** : Le tout est à Rowling, voilàààààh.

**Notes** : Gomen nasai! Ce chapitre ne sera sans doute pas aussi extra. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que si qui est vraiment mignon c'est le « avant », si je peux l'appeler ainsi. Enfin bon, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour vous donner quelque chose de bon!

**Important** : Laissez des reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : ****Simplement dépendant **

_2 octobre 1975_

_Notre premier baiser à Sirius et moi remonte approximativement à deux semaines déjà. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est hier encore qu'il me tenait serré contre lui dans la bibliothèque. Ce matin-là, nous sommes restés enlacés très longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût le temps d'aller déjeuner.  
__Cela fait deux semaines déjà que nous nous voyons en-dehors des cours, essayant d'être subtiles pour ne pas que James et Peter se doutent de quelque chose. Mais bon, James passe son temps à courir après Lily. Il faudra trouver une copine à Wormtail, aussi.  
__Comme je le disais, cela fait plusieurs jours que Sirius et moi nous nous fréquentons – j'ignore si c'est réellement le terme à utiliser – mais il reste tout de même une certaine gêne entre nous, mais je trouve ça mieux ainsi, pour le moment, du moins. Nous n'avons pas réellement prit la peine discuter de notre… situation. Mais, personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit utile pour le moment. J'aime être avec lui, j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
__J'ignore complètement où on s'en va. Jamais je ne me serais imaginé un jour avec Padfoot, c'est légèrement troublant, bien que je ne m'en plaigne pas, parce que je suis sans aucun doute l'élève le plus heureux de Hogwarts. Je crois bien que je suis en train de tomb… _

« Sirius, non! Redonne-le-moi! »  
Je me redresse d'un bond et essaie de reprendre possession de mon journal du mieux que je le peux, sautant presque sur le dos de Padfoot pour le ravoir. Tandis que je tente n'importe quoi pour le ravoir, lui est mort de rire et essaie de m'échapper.  
« _Accio journal_! »  
Mon petit carnet noir vole jusque dans ma main, tandis que mon vilain assaillant me regarde la mine boudeuse. Je range le petit journal dans l'une des poches intérieur de ma robe.  
« Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas voir?  
- Parce que ce ne sont pas de tes affaires!  
- Ah oui? »  
Il me regarde d'un air malin, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. _Oh non, pas ces yeux là…  
_Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il me saute dessus, me plaquant au sol. J'atterris sur l'herbe froide du parc, Paddy penché sur moi, l'air vachement content de cette attaque.  
« Sinon, ça t'arrive souvent de venir t'asseoir, seul, sous cet arbre? Me demande-t-il.  
- Parfois. »  
J'aime l'automne, j'aime les arbres aux feuilles de milles et unes couleurs. J'aime venir m'asseoir sous cet arbre précis. Je me le suis approprié, si on veut, parce que je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre venir s'y asseoir.  
Nous nous regardons les yeux dans les yeux depuis quelques secondes déjà. Le sourire amusé de Sirius commence légèrement à s'effacer. Son visage s'approche lentement, très lentement du mien. Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir à chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse. Il faut dire que nos baisers sont plus rares que la moyenne des couples. Enfin, j'ignore si l'on peut vraiment dire que l'on est un couple…  
Sa langue enlace la mienne, timide et hésitante. C'est tout de même spécial qu'après deux semaines, il y est toujours cette légère gêne quand nous nous embrassons.  
Ses lèvres finissent par quitter les miennes. Nous rouvrons les yeux et nous nous sourions timidement.  
« Allez, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes allongé là. »  
Il se relève et m'aide à en faire de même. _Merlin_ _que je peux le trouver beau.  
_Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre contre lui. La chaleur de son corps me procure le plus grand bien, je commençais effectivement à avoir froid. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule, restant dans cette position un petit moment. Puis il se met à m'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Un frisson parcoure mon échine, et je ferme les yeux. J'en ai maintenant la certitude : il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux au monde que ce sentir ses lèvres, ses doigts, contre moi. Il ne peut pas s'imaginer l'effet qu'il peut me faire, j'en ai de la difficulté à respirer. Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire comment je me sens en sa présence.  
À mon plus grand regret, ses lèvres cessent de couvrir mon cou de baisers. J'ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« Je dois filer, s'excuse-t-il, j'ai promis à James d'aller voler avec lui. »  
Préfère-t-il passer du temps avec James qu'avec moi ou le fait-il pour éviter les soupçons?  
Il se détache de moi et pose un bref baisé sur mes lèvres avant de se retourner. Comme je l'avais fait à l'infirmerie un jour, j'attrape sa main et l'empêche de faire un pas de plus. Je l'oblige à se retourner et prend son visage entre mes mains, lui volant un délicieux baiser avant qu'il ne parte. Il me sourit et finit par partir.  
Je retourne m'asseoir, m'adossant contre mon arbre, fixant le vide. Je regarde Padfoot s'éloigner. Je suis en train de devenir dépendant de sa présence et cela m'inquiète un peu.  
Il y a tellement de choses que nous n'avons pas prit en compte.  
Tout d'abord, nous qui nous connaissons depuis longtemps, qu'arriverait-il si l'on se disputait? Serait-ce la fin de notre amitié? Non, je préfère ne pas imaginer que Sirius et moi puissions nous séparer.  
Et puis, nous sommes deux garçons. C'est plutôt mal vu, même si l'homosexualité est maintenant permise. Et j'ignore si je suis gai, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. J'aime être avec Sirius, alors je me fiche complètement du fait que nous soyons du même sexe.  
Combien de temps pourrons-nous nous cacher du regard des autres? Ils finiront bien par avoir des soupçons et découvrir la vérité? Tant pis, je suis près à prendre le risque si c'est pour rester avec lui.  
J'aimerais tant savoir où on s'en va, être capable de parler comme il se doit avec Padfoot et mettre les choses au clair. Je ne cesse de penser à lui, à nous, et me demande sans cesse s'il en va de même pour lui. Je me demande toujours si c'est sérieux, entre nous. S'il tient à moi autant que moi je tiens à lui. Et si rien de tout cela n'était sérieux? Sirius a eu de nombreuses copines, et ses histoires n'ont jamais durées bien longtemps. Ce n'est pas d'une relation de quelques semaines dont j'ai envie. Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir passer mes journées entières avec lui, sentir son corps contre moi, ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais plus je pense, et plus je m'inquiète. Je devrais cesser de réfléchir un peu, cela ne me ferait pas de tort.  
Je reprends mon petit cahier noir et ma plume qui était restée dans l'herbe. Je la trempe dans mon pot d'encre mais prends toutefois la peine de relire ce que j'ai écris avant de tourner la page pour en découvrir une autre vierge, puis pose la pointe de ma plume sur la feuille jaunie.  
« _Sirius, je t'aime._ »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Désolée, ce chapitre était plutôt court, et je manquais d'aspiration.  
Allez, jetez-moi des pierres, je le mérite!  
Pour être franche, je pense toujours énormément à mes chapitres avant de les écrire. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais quand je me couche le soir, je ne pense qu'à ça, qu'à ma fanfic. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai réfléchis sur le chapitre 8! J'avais tout imaginé à l'avance… jusqu'au chapitre 9. Pour ce chapitre, je dois admettre que je ne savais pas du tout quoi écrire! J'ai plusieurs idées pour la suite, mais j'ignorais complètement quoi mettre pour les enchaîner. Enfin bon.  
Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu?  
Vous êtes-vous fait(e) votre propre petite idée de la suite?_


	11. C'est moi ou elles

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de J.K.R.!

**Notes** : Bon, allons-y pour un autre chapitre! Comme vous l'aurez sans doute constaté, je poste habituellement deux chapitres par jour. (je tiens à préciser que je les écrit au fur et à mesure, ce ne sont pas des chapitres que je garde en stock…) Toujours selon les heures québécoises, j'en poste un le matin/midi et un en fin d'après-midi ou en soirée. Y a-t-il des français/belges qui lisent? Si oui bah, logiquement, les heures changent pour vous.

Vous m'excuserez de ne pas prendre la peine de répondre à chacun de vos reviews, mais je tiens à vous dire un gros MERCI! Tous vos commentaires m'incitent à me dépêcher à écrire la suite donc laissez-en!

Oh et, vous allez être contents, je crois que ce chapitre sera presque long!

**Important** : Vous comprendrez sans doute en lisant que ce chapitre se déroule environ trois semaines après le dernier, puisque c'est Halloween!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : C'est moi ou elles.**

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas venir.  
- Pourquoi donc ? me demande Peter. »  
Bon, apparemment, ce dernier a déjà oublié que ce soir, c'est la pleine, et que je ne peux donc pas aller à la fête d'Halloween. Enfin, le pauvre n'était peut-être tout simplement pas au courant.  
« On te l'a pas dit ? s'exclame James. Y'a la pleine lune ce soir !  
- Non, vous ne me l'aviez pas dit…  
- Navré. Mais quand même Moony, au moins tu n'aurais pas besoin de costume ! »  
Peter et lui éclatent de rire. Haha, très drôlePour être franc, je préfèrerais de loin passer la soirée à fêter la fête de l'horreur avec mes amis plutôt que de _vivre_ une horreur dans la cabane Hurlante cette nuit. Tout de même, je suis vraiment malchanceux pour que la pleine lune tombe ce soir.  
« Bon, nous on te laisse, on a promis à Lily et Patsie d'aller les rejoindre. Courage, vieux frère ! me lance-t-il en me donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule. »  
C'est vrai que la fête commence dans peu de temps.  
Patsie, c'est une amie d'Evans qui a accepté d'aller à la soirée avec Peter. Je suis content pour lui, même s'il est extrêmement nerveux – bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment un rencart – il semble très heureux. S'il a une copine et qu'il en va de même pour Prongs, se sera sans doute plus facile pour voir Sirius.  
Parlant de Sirius, le voilà qui entre enfin dans le dortoir, prenant bien soin de fermer et verrouiller la porte de la pièce.  
« C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, souffle-t-il en me serrant contre lui.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais survivre. File plutôt mettre ton costume à la place. »  
Il se détache de moi pour aller chercher un sac sous son lit, celui qui contient ce qu'il portera ce soir, sans doute. Il l'a commandé il y a une semaine et a totalement refusé de me dire ce qu'était son déguisement.  
« Tu promets de ne pas regarder ?  
- Hm, hm…, je dis en guise de promesse en me couvrant les yeux avec mes mains.  
- Tu ne tricheras pas ?  
- Promis ! »  
Malgré la curiosité, je résiste à la tentation de regarder.  
« C'est bon, tu peux regarder ! s'esclaffe-t-il quelque instant plus tard. »  
Je retire mes mains de mes yeux pour découvrir un Sirius vêtu de vêtements plutôt moyenâgeux. Il porte une chemise blanche bouffante, serrée au poignet, laissant voir un torse tout à fait splendide. Il porte également un pantalon noir légèrement ajusté.  
Il s'assoit sur son lit afin de mettre les bottillons qui vont avec le reste de son costume. Moi, je reste assis sur mon lit et le regarde ensuite aller fouiller dans ses affaires, pour le voir sortir quoi se coiffer ainsi que…  
« Du maquillage d'Halloween façon Moldue ! »  
Il semble tout excité à l'idée d'utiliser un objet n'appartenant pas au monde des sorciers. Personnellement, comme mon père était un Moldu, je trouve cela plutôt banal.  
Sirius se dirige vers le miroir de la chambre – qu'il a lui-même installé pour son usage personnel, je dois le préciser – et entreprend de se faire une queue de cheval.  
« Tu m'aides pour la maquillage ?  
- Allez, assis-toi ! »  
Il s'installe sur mon lit, je saisis son coffre de maquillage d'Halloween et tente du mieux que je peux de lui donner un visage encore plus blême ainsi que quelques autres retouches personnelles.  
« Allez, avoue que je suis canon, se moque-t-il lorsque je m'assois à côté de lui. »  
Je dépose le coffre à côté de moi et tourne la tête dans sa direction, la mine songeuse.  
« Non, pas du tout, je mens.  
- Ah oui ? »  
Il embarque par-dessus moi, me forçant à m'étendre sur le lit et m'embrasse fougueusement dans le cou, mimant un vampire qui viderait sa victime de son sang. J'entoure son dos de mes bras, le tenant fermement contre moi.  
Il finit par cesser de me dévorer le cou, puis je me redresse tandis que lui est accroupi sur moi.  
« Tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres, je dis en baissant les yeux.  
- Oh, je t'en prie, ne fait pas cette tête là ! me répond-il avec un soupçon de tristesse. »  
Il prend doucement mon visage et m'embrasse également avec douceur, bien que le baiser soit légèrement moins agréable à cause de ses faux crocs.  
Je le repousse avec délicatesse, lui disant qu'il va être en retard s'il ne se dépêche pas. Il se lève donc à contre cœur et, avant de franchir la porte, me dit :  
« Je te promet de penser à toi toute la soirée. »

(…)

Tout de même, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Grâce à une potion que Pomfrey m'a donnée, j'étais assez en forme pour pouvoir aider Sirius à se préparer. Seulement, là, je commence à me sentir moins bien, la potion ne fait donc plus effet.  
En compagnie de l'infirmière, comme toujours, nous nous dirigeons vers le Saule Cogneur, en silence. De toute façon, je suis trop triste pour dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller faire la fête avec mes amis, c'est la première année que je ne fête pas Halloween avec les autres élèves.  
Lorsque nous atteignons l'entrée du chemin souterrain menant à la Cabane Hurlante, avant que Pomfrey ne parte, je la remercie pour la potion qui m'a permise de tenir debout toute la journée. Elle me sourit tristement avant de tourner les talons. Quant à moi, je fais le reste du trajet seul.  
J'arrive finalement à destination, et monte les escaliers pour finalement atteindre la pièce où je vais toujours pour me transformer. Cette semaine, sachant que je serais seul cette nuit, j'ai été poser des menottes qui me tiendront enchaîné au mur. Bien sûr, personne n'est au courant. Mais comme mes compagnons nocturnes ne seront pas là pour m'empêcher de m'auto-réduire en pièces, j'ai jugé préférable de prendre cette précaution.  
C'est donc avec un léger pincement au cœur que je me dirige vers les menottes et me les passe aux poignets. La particularité de ses menottes est qu'elles ne sont pas jointes ensemble. Chacune d'elle est reliée à l'aide d'une longue chaîne au mur opposé. Pour ce qui est de me détacher demain, je n'aurai qu'à dire à Pomfrey où trouver les clés lorsqu'elle viendra me chercher.  
Maintenant attaché comme il se doit, je m'assois par terre. Comme à chaque fois, j'ai peur, peur de la douleur qui arrive. Je suis également triste d'être seul cette nuit, même si c'est moi qui ai dit aux Maraudeurs d'aller à la fête plutôt que de me tenir compagnie.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander de quoi aura l'air la fête, de ce que feront mes amis, s'il se passera quelque chose d'intéressant. Chaque année, il se passe toujours un évènement cocasse. Mais, cette fois-ci, je n'en serai pas témoins.  
Non, cette année, un monstre prendra ma place pour m'empêcher de fêter Halloween.

(…)

J'ouvre les yeux : je suis dans mon lit, à l'infirmerie. Pendant une fraction de seconde je me demande ce que je fais là, mais je revois maintenant le moment où Pomfrey est venue me chercher ce matin, extrêmement surprise de voir que je m'étais attachée. Heureusement, elle n'a pas posé de questions, car je n'étais pas vraiment en état de répondre.  
J'ignore complètement quelle heure il est et combien de temps j'ai dormi.  
« Bonsoir, Lupin ! Bien dormi ? »  
Bon et bien l'infirmière vient de me répondre, nous sommes donc le soir.  
« J'ai dormi toute la journée ?  
- On dirait bien que si. Votre nuit a dû être éprouvante. »  
Bah, c'est fort possible, à chaque transformation je ne peux savoir dans quel état je me retrouverai le lendemain. Je suis toutefois rassuré, je n'ai que quelques blessures de plus que hier, et elles commencent déjà à guérir grâce aux potions de Pomfrey.  
Justement, cette dernière vient tapoter de sa baguette mon lit qui se redresse lentement, de façon à ce que je me retrouve assis. Cela veut donc dire qu'elle a l'intention de me faire boire autre chose.  
« Tenez, buvez, dit-elle en me tendant un verre rempli d'une substance rose-pêche. »  
Je l'avale à contrecœur, grimaçant au goût infect de la potion. D'accord, cette substance a beau me permettre de ne pas tomber dans les pommes, j'aimerais bien qu'elle goûte quelque chose de moins affreux, comme le chocolat, par exemple.  
Tiens, parlant de chocolat, voilà James et Peter qui arrivent, m'apportant – comme à l'habitude – une bonne quantité de Chocogrenouilles. C'est étrange, Sirius n'est pas là.  
« Moony, tu es enfin réveillé ! s'exclame James, l'air ravi.  
- Nous sommes venus te voir plusieurs fois aujourd'hui mais tu dormais, continue Peter. »  
Je leur souris, même si le fait que Padfoot soit absent m'embête un peu.  
« Alors, est-ce que ça va mieux ?  
- Oui, beaucoup mieux. Pomfrey fait des miracles. »  
Je rêve ou l'infirmière vient de me faire un clin d'œil ? _Elle n'avait pas le béguin pour Rusard, celle-là ?  
_« En tout cas, c'est vraiment triste que tu n'aies pas été là hier, dit Peter. C'était vachement amusant ! »  
_Merci de me rappeler que, pendant que vous vous dansiez et vous amusiez, moi, j'étais en train de me transformé en loup-garou, Peter.  
_« Tu aurais dû voir ça, Dumbledore était déguisé en citrouille, c'était hilarant ! continue Peter.  
- Sans compter Edwards qui s'est renversé le bol de punch au complet sur lui ! renchérit James.  
- Ou la fameuse danse de Rusard ! »  
Nom de Merlin, pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu voir le concierge danser. Juste me l'imaginer, j'en ai des frissons. Ça peut danser, cette chose ?  
« Mais le plus drôle de la soirée c'était sans aucun doute Sirius ! »  
La réplique de Prongs me ramène à la réalité. Je le regarde avec insistance, inquiet et intrigué.  
« Sirius ?  
- Tu aurais dû le voir, c'était tordant ! Le pauvre a sûrement prit un verre de trop pour embrasser Syllia Johnson! avoue James en pouffant de rire.  
- Et ce n'était pas rien qu'un petit baiser! Je crois même l'avoir vu embrasser une autre fille, en plus! »  
Mes amis éclatent de rire en se remémorant la soirée d'hier.  
« C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu, il avait la gueule de bois et a dormi toute la journée. »  
C'est une blague, hein? Sirius n'aurais jamais fait ça, voyons donc. Il n'aurait jamais osé…  
Soudainement, mon cœur se resserre et j'ai la nausée.  
« Moony, ça va? S'inquiète Prongs.  
- Vous ferez mieux de partir, dit Pomfrey qui était derrière eux, il doit se reposer. »  
Perplexes, mes amis quittent l'infirmerie, jetant parfois des regards par-dessus leur épaule en ma direction.  
J'essaie de trouver une raison pourquoi James et Peter aurait inventé cette histoire, mais je ne trouve pas. Sirius ne m'aurait jamais fait ça, pas vrai? Ce n'est pas son genre après-tout d'embrasser n'importe quelle genre. _En_ _fait, c'est exactement son genre… _Tais-toi, petite voix.  
Je sens mes paupières se fermer contre mon gré, preuve que la potion de l'infirmière fait son effet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh oui Nattie Black, tu avais raison !  
Tu te mérites même… un câlin ! hug  
Je suis sadique, de finir le chapitre ainsi, non ?  
La suite viendra plus tard dans la soirée ou demain !  
Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?  
Se peut-il que James et Peter aient inventé tout ça ?  
Que dira Sirius pour s'excuser ?  
Remus lui pardonnera-t-il ?_


	12. Trahison

**Disclaimer** : Propriété de J.K.R.!

**Notes** : J'ai réfléchi plutôt longuement à cette scène, je dois l'avouer. Je suis par contre un peu déçue, j'aurais aimé trouver une meilleure idée… J'ai passé plus d'une heure cet après-midi, assise sur mon fauteuil, à chercher des idées. J'en ai trouvé une qui me plaît beaucoup, que vous j'exploiterai sans doutes aux alentours de 15ème chapitre. (Finalement, il y aura beaucoup plus de chapitres que je ne l'aurais cru!)

Et encore merci pour vos reviews, j'aime beaucoup quand vous me dites ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Trahison **

J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que je suis toujours à l'infirmerie. Les fenêtres filtrent les rayons du soleil encore timides, preuve que nous sommes le matin. J'aurais tant aimé que la discussion que j'ai eue avec James et Peter hier ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais, malheureusement, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Et je n'arrive pas à admettre le fait que Sirius ait pu me faire une telle chose. L'amour rend aveugle, dit-on.  
Je ne cesse de l'imaginer en train d'embrasser cette imbécile de Sillya, et cela me rend malade. J'en ai la nausée. Je me sens incroyablement stupide. Au fond, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Sirius est tout de même le garçon le plus séduisant de l'école, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds. Il est évident qu'il préfère la compagnie de ces demoiselles à la mienne. Moi, je lui suis utile simplement lorsqu'il n'a aucune fille à aller courtiser.  
Je sais bien que je me fais du mal, mais je m'en veux énormément d'avoir eu confiance en lui. Je me sens encore plus misérable que le jour suivant notre premier baiser, où j'ai été me réfugier dans la bibliothèque.  
« Lupin? »  
Je sursaute en entendant la voix de l'infirmière.  
« Je crois que vous êtes apte à quitter l'infirmerie, maintenant. »  
Je lui offre un sourire tout sauf convainquant, la remercie pour ses soins, comme à l'habitude, et m'empresse de quitter l'infirmerie à toute vitesse, prenant cependant la peine de constater sur l'horloge qu'il est huit heures vingt-trois.  
Normalement, je devrais retourner au dortoir pour aller me chercher des vêtements et aller me doucher, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être dans la même pièce que Sirius.  
Je n'ai d'ailleurs envie de voir qui que ce soit. Si quelque ose croiser mon chemin dans les couloirs, je le dévore. (Oui, j'ai conscience du fait que je suis présentement sous ma forme humaine.)  
Non, je n'irai pas me cacher à la bibliothèque, pas cette fois. Parce que je sais très bien que s'il me cherche, c'est sûrement le premier endroit où il pensera à me chercher. Et je n'ai aucune envie qu'il me trouve. Il est toutefois difficile de trouver un endroit où personne ne viendra me déranger. Je décide donc de sortir dehors, allant rejoindre mon arbre, jugeant que c'est le seul endroit où je trouverai la paix.  
Je sais bien qu'en s'apercevant que j'ai quitté l'infirmerie James, Peter et Sirius se demanderont ou je suis et tenteront de me trouver. Enfin, Sirius ne me cherchera peut-être pas, peut-être sera-t-il trop occuper à _embrasser Sillya Johnson_. Va au diable, Sirius Black.

(…)

Il vente légèrement, je n'ai pas ma cape, et je commence sérieusement à avoir froid. Je serre la mâchoire pour m'empêcher de claquer des dents – et pour contenir ma rage qui me consume lentement. Je garde les yeux clos, refusant de gaspiller ne serait-ce qu'une de mes larmes pour lui. Pourtant, elles sont si dures à ravaler. J'aimerais fondre en larmes, mais je me l'interdis. Je me sens déjà assez stupide comme ça.  
J'en fais une obsession, je deviens dingue. Je n'arrive simplement pas à penser à autre chose qu'à _ça_. Peter a dit qu'il croyait même l'avoir vu embrasser une autre fille. Aurait-il eu le culot de me faire une chose pareille deux fois? Voir même plus?  
J'inspire profondément avec difficulté. Une douleur aiguë me transperce le cœur, c'est insupportable. Sans compter que j'ai les doigts gelés, et que j'ai de plus en plus froid. Mais pour rien au monde je ne remettrais les pieds à l'intérieur. Je pourrais le croiser dans un couloir, et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si cela devait arriver.  
Je me sens si mal, si stupide, que j'en ai la nausée. J'ai l'impression que la boule dans ma gorge s'apprête à m'étouffer. Je me mords la lèvre intérieure afin de retenir un sanglot. Ce que je peux me sentir idiot.  
J'ignore complètement depuis combien de temps je suis là. Sans doute depuis un petit moment, si on se fit à la couleur de mes doigts qui sont devenus écarlates à cause du froid. C'est le silence absolu depuis tout à l'heure, rien ne trouble ma concentration.  
Sauf ce bruit de feuilles écrasées par les pas de quelqu'un. _Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas lui.  
_« Moony? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, je te cherche depuis t… Ça va? »  
Je feins un rire agacé, bien que je ne suis pas très convainquant. J'ouvre les yeux, sans toutefois le regarder.  
« Fiche le camp, Sirius.  
- Quoi? »  
Je n'ai sans doute jamais parlé aussi froidement à quelqu'un, surtout pas à lui. Je me lève furieusement et entreprend de m'éloigner de lui au maximum. Malheureusement, il n'abandonne pas et me poursuit.  
« Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? »  
Je m'arrête, dos à lui. Je l'entends s'arrêter également. Je ferme les yeux.  
« C'qui se passe c'est que tu t'amuses à embrasser la première fille qui te tombe sous la main.  
- Mais voyons de quoi tu parles?  
- Ne me mens pas! je m'écries en me retournant vers lui, aveuglé par les larmes. »  
Le bras tendu, tremblant, je pointe ma baguette vers lui.  
« Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça Sirius? Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça à moi? »  
Ma voix tremble plus que je ne le voudrais Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je lui ai lancé un _Everte Statis_, sans le prononcer, l'expulsant environ trois mètres plus loin. Il se relève à difficulté, n'hésitant pas pour s'avancer vers moi.  
« James et Peter m'ont dit que tu as embrassé cette imbécile de Sillya Johnson, hier soir ! »  
Mon bras se baisse lentement, ma baguette est maintenant pointée sur le sol. Sans que j'en aie conscience, Sirius s'est approché de moi. Il me saisit doucement par les épaules.  
« Remus, je…  
- Ne me touche pas ! je m'écrie en me dégageant rapidement. »  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Pourtant, malgré la haine que je ressens en moi, j'aimerais tellement le sentir contre moi à nouveau.  
« Pourquoi, Sirius ? je dis en baissant le ton de ma voix. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »  
N'en pouvant plus, je me laisse tomber à genoux dans les feuilles mortes.  
« J'avais confiance en toi… »  
Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, laissant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'ai les yeux rivés sur le sol, je ne vois plus rien tant les larmes coulent à flot.  
Sirius s'agenouille devant moi.  
« Remus, écoute… J'avais trop bu, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Je te jure que je le regrette… »  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ignore si je dois le croire ou non.  
« Je t'assure que je n'aurais jamais fait cela si j'avais été dans mon état normal… Si j'ai autant bu c'est parce que le fait que tu n'étais pas là me rendait excessivement triste, j'ai été bête, pardonne-moi… »  
Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi, et cette fois, je ne le repousse pas. Je me blottis contre lui et pleure tout bas contre son torse, secoué par des sanglots. Il pose son menton sur ma tête, caressant mes cheveux d'une main et mon dos de l'autre. Je me maudis de succomber aussi facilement, mais son contact me fait incroyablement de bien.  
« Remus, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… »  
Je me cramponne à ses vêtements. Sa voix me semble tellement sincère que je ne peux faire autrement que de le croire.  
Il relâche son étreinte et penche son visage sur le mien, m'offrant un baiser doux et délicat. Tandis que je ferme les yeux et savoure le goût de ses lèvres, je le sens poser sa cape sur mes épaules. Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit.  
« Me fais plus souffrir comme ça, je t'en pries…, je murmures tout bas. »  
Il resserre ses bras autour de moi, cherchant à me réchauffer au maximum.  
Bien que j'aie de la difficulté à croire que je lui ai pardonné, je me rends compte qu'il me serait complètement impossible de me passer de lui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir fait un chapitre aussi cliché ?  
Alors, déçu(e) ou satisfait(e) ?  
En écrivant ce chapitre hier soir (car oui, j'ai attendu ce matin pour le poster, je voulais vous faire attendre un peu!), j'ignorais complètement ce que j'allais faire pour le 13e chapitre, mais finalement, en allant me coucher, j'ai trouvé quoi écrire. La suite viendra donc au cours de la journée!_


	13. Problème Fantomatique

**Disclaimer** : Bon, je crois que ça devient un peu innutile de le mettre maintenant, non?

**Notes** : Certains lecteurs… Uhm, non, certaines lectrices m'ont avoué avoir eu la larme à l'œil en lisant certains chapitres. Donc, pour faire changement un peu, - et parce que c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit – j'ai décidé de faire un chapitre un peu plus comique. :)

Ne m'en voulez pas trop, ce chapitre est un peu n'importe quoi! Mais je me suis dit que ça deviendrait un peu lassant s'ils ne faisaient que s'embrasser tout le long et qu'il ne se passait jamais rien… Enfin bon, je m'en excuse, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très long.

Et encore merci pour tous vos reviews, j'adore quand vous interagissez en me disant vos prévisions pour le prochain chapitre!

**Important** : Ce chapitre se passe environ deux semaines après leur dispute, peut-être plus… Bref, les vacances de Noël approchent à grand pas!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : Problème fantomatique **

« Hm… Kesskia ?, je balbutie, à moitié réveillé. »  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux, avec difficulté et contre mon gré. Il fait encore sombre dans le dortoir, ce qui veut dire qu'il est tôt. Lorsque j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux complètement, je découvre un Sirius à califourchon par-dessus moi, souriant, déjà habillé, tout beau, tout coiffé.  
Que dis-je ? Il est _toujours_ beau, même décoiffé.  
« Si-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Les autres pourraient nous voir !  
- T'inquiètes, ils dorment comme des bûches, ces deux là. »  
Et puis bon, le rideau du lit est fermé, et si jamais ils devaient nous voir, je trouverais certainement une excuse bidon qu'ils croiraient.  
Bon, je suis en colère, mais juste un peu, pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas que l'on perturbe mon sommeil. Mais je lui pardonne rapidement en sentant ses lèvres se déposer sur les miennes.  
« Allez, tu viens ?, me dit-il, le visage rayonnant.  
- Où ça ?  
- Les couloirs sont toujours vides à cette heure, on aura la paix ! »  
Il est fou ou quoi ? Quoi que, être un peu tranquille avec lui ne me déplairait pas. Et c'est vrai qu'on ne risque pas de croiser qui que ce soit si tôt…  
Il a l'air si de bonne humeur – et si mignon – que je ne peux refuser son offre. S'il aurait été sous sa forme de chien, je paris mes chocogrenouilles que sa queue remuerait comme jamais.  
Je me lève et m'empresse de m'habiller, le tout silencieusement, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller nos compagnons de chambre.  
Lorsque je finis d'enfiler des vêtements – comme nous sommes le week-end je ne suis pas obligé de mettre ma robe –, Sirius m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne avec lui.  
Je le suis rapidement mais silencieusement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à cette heure les couloirs sont habituellement déserts que nous ne devons pas trouver un endroit plus discret.  
Nous arrêtons finalement notre course à l'étage supérieur, devant une grande statue d'une sorcière particulièrement laide. Padfoot m'entraîne avec lui derrière celle-ci, l'air malin.  
Je réponds à sourire lorsque je sens ses bras se refermer autour de ma taille et qu'il m'attire contre lui. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes, s'entrouvrant pour laisser place à un baiser doux mais fougueux.  
Depuis notre dernière dispute, qui remonte à environ deux semaines déjà, nous n'avons plus étés en froid, et je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai maintenant une totale confiance en Sirius, et plus jamais je me permettrai de douter de lui. Plus les jours passent et plus la gêne se dissipe entre nous. Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, aussi étonnant cela puisse-t-il paraître. Ce que je veux dire par là, ce n'est pas que notre relation n'est que baisers et physique. Au contraire. Il ne suffit que d'une étreinte pour comprendre ce que l'autre ressent, pour se pardonner nos erreurs, pour se dire que nous tenons mutuellement à l'autre.  
Parfois je me demande si James et Peter commencent à avoir des soupçons à notre sujet. Enfin, j'en doute. Prongs passe son temps à courir après Evans et Wormtail passe sont temps avec Patsie. Je crois que l'on pourrait presque dire que c'est sa petite amie, maintenant.  
Tout de même, cela me rassure que Sirius et moi n'ayons plus de prises de bec. Si je devais finir par le perdre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. La monstruosité n'est rien face au vide qui se crée en moi lorsqu'il n'est pas là…  
Tandis que je sens la main de Sirius se glisser timidement sous mon chandail et que nous nous embrassons, je me sens totalement détaché de la réalité. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait me ramener les pieds sur terre.  
« Hey! Si ce serait pas Lupin-le-turlupin et Siry Blacky! »  
_Rien sauf cela.  
_La main de Padfoot s'immobilise dans mon dos tandis que je me fige comme une planche. J'ouvre les yeux, horrifié. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle ainsi. Et, entre vous et moi, j'aurais préféré tomber sur McGonnagal que sur _Peeves_.  
Lentement, Sirius se détache de moi. Nous sommes sans doute trop apeurés pour bouger plus rapidement. Je me retourne, voyant l'esprit frappeur de Hogwarts s'en aller en volant, effectuant des prouesses, tout en chantant :

« _Moi j'ai vu Lupin-le-turlupin,  
__Embrasser Blacky son petit copain!_ »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir une bête dans mon estomac qui est en train de me déchirer de l'intérieur. On dirait que mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps de gérer la situation. Je reprends finalement mes esprits pour constater qu'il n'en est pas de même pour mon compagnon.  
« Allez, bouge! Suis-moi! »  
Je le secoue, affolé, puis il semble enfin réaliser qu'il n'est pas en plein cauchemar. Il me jette un regard désespéré, me suppliant de trouver une idée pour nous sortir de là.  
Je l'attrape par le poignet et me met à courir, l'entraînant avec moi. Je crois n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie.  
Une idée me traverse l'esprit, l'idée la plus folle que je n'ai jamais eue. Je suis convaincu que cela ne fonctionnera jamais, mais comme Sirius ne semble pas avoir une meilleure idée, je suis près à faire n'importe quoi pour empêcher Peeves de raconter à tout le monde qu'il nous a vus s'embrasser.  
Nous descendons à l'étage inférieur à toute vitesse. J'espère pouvoir atteindre les cachots avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et y trouver ce que je cherche.  
Je m'arrête soudain brusquement, manquant de nous faire tomber à la renverse Sirius et moi. En cet instant, je me considère sans doute comme la personne la plus chanceuse du monde : le Baron Sanglant se trouve devant nous, se promenant paisiblement dans les couloirs. _Bon, et je dis quoi maintenant?_ N'oublions pas que c'est le fantôme de Slytherin, et non de Gryffindor.  
« Mr. Le Baron, je dis en essayant de retrouver mon souffle, pardonnez-nous de vous déranger…  
- Que se passe-t-il, jeunes gens? »  
_Trouve une idée, Remus, trouve une idée.  
_« C'est Peeves, il… il… »  
Je jette à mon tour un regard désespéré à Sirius. Je suis vraiment à court d'idée. Celui-ci semble comprendre où je veux en venir et prend la relève :  
« Il ne cesse d'embêter ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin il… il raconte des bobards sur n'importe qui à qui veut l'entendre! »  
Le Baron nous fixe avec intensité, se frottant le menton, l'air perplexe.  
« Ah bon? »  
Sirius et moi hochons de la tête en signe d'approbation.  
« Où puis-je le trouver?  
- Quelque part à l'étage supérieur, je suppose. »  
Le fantôme roule les yeux, l'air désespéré, et repart rapidement en appelant l'esprit frappeur.  
Mon cœur et mon estomac de desserrent, me voilà maintenant rassuré. Le Baron Sanglant est la seule et unique personne – enfin, fantôme – à qui Peeves obéit au doigt et à l'œil. (J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs)  
Sirius soupir et se penche, s'accotant sur ses cuisses, encore essoufflé et sous l'effet de la panique. Après s'être calmé, il éclate de rire.  
« Alors là, dit-il après avoir rit de bon cœur, je peux te dire que j'ai vachement eu peur!  
- Allez viens, ce sera bientôt l'heure de déjeuner. »  
Nous descendons les escaliers et traversons quelques couloirs, l'esprit maintenant tranquille. Il faut avouer qu'on l'a vraiment échappé bel.  
Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte de la Grande Salle que j'entends une voix derrière nous :  
« C'est quoi cette histoire de baiser que Peeves chantait, tout à l'heure? »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors, l'avez-vous trouvé ne serait-ce que légèrement amusant, ce chapitre?  
__En tout cas, à une heure du matin hier soir, m'imaginer la scène m'était très drôle. xD  
__Que va-t-il se passer, d'après vous?  
__Qui a entendu la fameuse chanson de Peeves selon vous?  
__Un étudiant ou un professeur?  
__Dites-moi ce que vous pensez!_


	14. Difficultés

**Notes** : Bon, d'accord, je tiens à préciser que c'est une lectrice (ma chtite yaoi-addicted, bien sûr xD), qui m'a donné l'idée de la personne qui a entendu la fameuse chanson de notre BIEN-AIMÉ Peeves. Parce que, pour être honnête, je n'avais aucune idée de qui mettre.

**Important** : Ce chapitre sera sans doute une horreur, c'est un peu n'importe quoi, gomen nasai!

**arwendefondcombe : **Tu as tout à fait raison, Remus _ne peut _être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sirius ! Moi j'suis sûr qu'il l'a aimé toute sa vie, regardez le 3e film par exemple (je dis le film car ce passage n'est pas dans le livre), lorsque Lupin est en train de se changer en loup, y'a Sirius qui lui saute presque dessus en disant « Remus, mon ami, c'est moi, blabla… ». Enfin bon, je m'éloigne du sujet là.  
**Lia Sail** Tu sais bien que j'adooore vous laisser en suspense, voyons !

Je vous aimeh. (L)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : Difficultés**

J'inspire profondément – mais silencieusement – et me retourne vers notre interlocuteur, Sirius en faisant de même. _Bon, tentons d'avoir l'air normal…  
_« Tiens, Malefoy! S'exclame mon compagnon d'un ton faussement enjoué. »  
Il tourne la tête dans ma direction en me lançant un regard du genre "Je nous ai tiré du pétrin tout à l'heure, à ton tour, maintenant!". J'essaie d'avoir l'air le plus naturel que possible et réussit presqu'à cacher mon embarras à merveille.  
Lucius est sans doute l'être le plus troublant de l'école. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très intimidant (quoi que tout de même un peu plus que moi, je dois l'admettre), il est toujours impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense de nous. Il a beau avoir un regard de mépris et un sourire amusé, on dirait que son visage reste impassible.  
« Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles? Je demande en faisant semblant d'être au courant de rien. »  
Il nous jette un regard soupçonneux avant de passer devant moi et de pénétrer dans la grande salle.  
Je pousse un profond soupir, de soulagement et de désespoir à la fois.  
Je pousse finalement la porte, puis nous entrons également dans l'immense pièce, allant à nos places habituelles.  
Malefoy n'avait pas l'air très très convaincu lorsque j'ai tenté de lui faire que j'ignorais complètement de quoi il parlait. Jamais il ne se douterait de quelque chose, non? Je veux dire, James, étant notre meilleur ami, l'aurait sans doutes deviné avant Malefoy, c'est évident. Et si Prongs ne se doute de rien, logiquement, il en va de même pour le Serpentard.  
Et si jamais il le devinait? Est-ce qu'il se dirait que c'est beaucoup trop insensé ou il irait le raconter à tout le monde? Et dans ce cas, est-ce qu'on le croirait? Bien sûr que non, Sirius est le tombeur de l'école, jamais les gens ne voudront croire qu'il a une liaison avec un mec.  
Tout de même, la possibilité que l'on découvre la vérité à propos de Sirius et moi me trouble énormément.

(…)

Alors que nous commençons tous deux à entamer notre petit-déjeuner, James et Peter viennent finalement nous rejoindre, Wormtail baillant aux corneilles.  
« Dites je rêve où y'a Malefoy qui n'arrête pas de jeter des regards dans notre direction? Dit James en se servant du porridge. »  
Sirius s'étouffe avec le sien. Moi, je me fige comme une barre. Je me sens soudain très mal tout à coup, et je n'ose me retourner pour voir si les propos de mon ami sont vrais.  
_Oh mon dieu, il a des soupçons. __On est fichus.  
_Bon, on se calme, cela ne sert à rien de s'affoler. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un simple hasard si le regard du blondinet est braqué sur la table des Gryffindors. Ce gars-là ne nous connaît à peine, il n'est sûrement pas assez idiot pour croire tout ce que raconte Peeves. (bien que ce qu'il ait chantonné dans les couloirs fut vrai)  
Comme si cette information ne me perturbait pour le moins du monde, je conduis à découper ma pancake recouverte de sirop. Sirius, lui, a recommencé à respirer.  
« Sinon, depuis quand vous vous levez si tôt, tous les deux?  
- Sirius ronflait trop faire et ma réveiller, je dis en portant ma fourchette à ma bouche. »  
Ledit Sirius me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je profite d'un moment d'inattention de la part de James et Peter pour lui tirer la langue.  
« Et en voulant me faire terre il m'a balancé un bouquin, marmonne Paddy en prenant une bouchée de porridge.  
- Enfin bon, je continue en changeant de sujet, y aurait-il un volontaire pour m'aider à faire mon devoir d'arithmancie? Les examens sont bientôt, je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de raté mon devoir. »  
James détourne les yeux, semblant soudainement trouver le pichet de jus de citrouille très intéressant, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et Peter s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir m'aider car il ne comprend rien aux chiffres.  
En fait, je n'ai pratiquement jamais besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs (non, habituellement c'est moi qui fait les devoirs de mes camarades, bien que ce soit malhonnête), mais je savais exactement quelles seraient les réactions de mes amis, et que cela me permettrait de trouver une excuse pour passer du temps avec Sirius.  
« Oh non! boude ce dernier. Ne me dis pas que je vais être obligé de t'aider à faire tes devoirs incompréhensibles! »  
Pendant un instant, je dois avouer qu'il m'a vraiment eu.  
Puis c'est lorsqu'il me tape discrètement un clin d'œil que je comprends qu'il se fiche de moi.

(…)

« Tu sais, je croyais que cette histoire de devoir était un prétexte pour que l'on soit tranquilles tous les deux…  
- Ce l'est, aussi.  
- Alors veux-tu bien me dire pour tu es en train de travailler?  
- Mon devoir est à remettre pour demain matin! »  
Nous sommes seuls dans la salle commune. La majorité des élèves sont sortis prendre l'air et jouer dans la neige poudreuse du dehors. James, quant à lui, avait une pratique de Quidditch, et Peter a décidé d'y assister.  
« Dis, tu crois que Malefoy se doute de quelque chose? »  
Ma plume cesse de valser sur mon parchemin.  
« J'en sais rien… »  
Je continue à essayer de résoudre avec difficulté un problème qui me paraît pourtant extrêmement simple. Il faut dire que le fait que Sirius soit là nuit beaucoup à ma concentration, sans compter mes inquiétudes concernant Lucius.  
« Disons que ça m'étonnerait énormément…  
- Tout de même, imagine qu'il ait deviné, qu'est-ce qui va se passer, d'après toi? »  
Je me contente de hausser les épaules, ignorant totalement ce qui se passerait si une telle chose devait arriver.  
Nous cessons de parler de Slytherin, préférant ne pas s'inquiéter pour rien. Après tout, nous nous faisons sûrement des idées, ce ne serait pas la première fois.  
« Sinon, je sais qu'il reste encore trois semaines mais, tu fais quoi, toi, durant les vacances?  
- J'irai sûrement chez James, ses parents ont eu l'amabilité de m'inviter à passer les deux semaines de congé chez eux.  
- Ah. »  
J'ai un pincement au cœur. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il allait chez Prongs pour Noël.  
« Et toi?  
- Je vais rester ici. »  
Sirius baille soudainement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard et que cela fait un bon moment que nous bossons.  
« Allez, va donc te coucher, tu dors debout. Moi je vais rester un peu, le temps de finir mon devoir.  
- T'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas? me demande-t-il en se frottant les yeux. »  
J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.  
« Tu es un ange. »  
Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et quitte la pièce après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit.  
Je dépose ma plume, n'ayant plus la tête à travailler. Bien que j'aie tout de même hâte aux vacances, hâte de ne plus aller en cours, je me sens soudain affreusement triste.  
J'avais oublié que je passerais deux longues semaines sans voir Sirius.  
Ce sera les vacances les plus pénibles de toute ma vie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Selon vous, est-ce que Lucius se doute de quelque chose?  
Remus arrivera-t-il à passer deux semaines sans son tendre amant?  
Laissez des reviews!_


	15. Noël avec toi

**Notes** : Je ne me souviens plus exactement c'est à quel âge que Sirius va habiter chez James, mais pour les besoins de la cause, on va dire que c'est en cinquième, okay? x3

Je sais, je sais, le titre du chapitre laisse un peu présager la suite, mais bon, sorry, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée!

**Important** : Donc voilà, nous avons fait un petit sauf dans le temps… C'est la veille du départ, les examens sont terminés!

**Lia Sail :**Haha, j'ai bien ris en lisant ton commentaire! Le pire c'est que Lucius je le verrais bien gai. oO Genre tromper Narcissa avec un autre mec, miam. :3 Et pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, je n'en ai aucune idée! J'écris au fur et à mesure… Mais il va y en avoir environ 20, peut-être un peu plus. Eh oui, la fin approche de plus en plus! pleure  
**Zmieyka : **C'est drôle de voir que tu devines souvent ce qui va se passer:p  
**SexuaL DisgracE : **Bah voyons, j'aime ça, moi, les gens qui laissent de longs reviews, c'est le fun !

Sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer comme cela me fait plaisir de me lever le matin et de voir que vous avez laissé des commentaires, c'est vraiment formidable! Merci beaucoup!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 15 : Noël avec toi**

Tandis que mes compagnons de chambre préparent leurs bagages pour leur départ de demain, je feuillette distraitement l'un de mes manuels de classe, assis sur mon lit. Je n'ai pas de bagage à préparer, moi, étant donné que je passe Noël ici. Ma mère a beaucoup trop de travail et n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, alors tant qu'à reste enfermé seul dans une petite maison, je préfère rester ici où les repas sont beaucoup plus savoureux et où l'ambiance est plus chaleureuse. Et puis, dans les deux cas, je serai loin de Sirius, de toute façon.  
« Tout de même, je dis en me mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre, j'ai peur d'avoir foiré mon examen d'Arithmancie… »  
Mes amis abandonnent ce à quoi ils sont occupés et me regardent, incrédules.  
« Moony, tu te fois de nous, là? balance James.  
- Tu nous as sorti la même chose l'an dernier et je te rappelle que tu as eu O+!  
- Peut-être mais… »  
_Bon, d'accord, je me tais.  
_Au fond, ils doivent avoir raison, j'ai souvent l'habitude de m'inquiéter pour rien. Le professeur Vector m'a bien dit de ne pas m'en faire, autant suivre son conseil et ne pas me préoccuper de mes résultats d'examens.  
« Bon, je vous laisse, je vais aller dans le bain! S'exclame Peter en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
- Attends, je viens avec toi – enfin, pas dans le bain –, mais j'ai prêté mon Manuel de Quidditch à Devon et j'aimerais bien le ravoir. »  
Ils quittent donc la pièce, nous laissant seuls Sirius et moi. Je lève la tête dans sa direction pour constater qu'il est assit sur le bord de son lit et s'amuse à faire léviter un faux Vif-d'Or.  
« Tu ne prépare pas tes bagages?, je demande. »  
Padfoot dépose la balle sur le lit et me regarde, avec cet air malin qui me fait craquer en deux.  
« Je ne te l'ai pas dit? »  
_Pas dit quoi?  
_« Je ne pars pas, finalement. »  
Je suis tellement déboussolé et surpris que j'en laisse tomber mon livre sur le sol. Avec la façon dont je le regarde, je dois vraiment avoir l'air idiot.  
« Tu rigoles?, je dis avec difficulté. »  
Il fait non de la tête, un sourire discret sur les lèvres.  
Je me lève précipitamment et lui saute au cou, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.  
Il m'est impossible de décrire l'état d'euphorie que je ressens en ce moment. Sirius referme ses bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux tant cette nouvelle me fait plaisir. Je trouve moi-même ma réaction un peu exagérée, mais je n'en ai fichtrement rien à faire.  
Je relève la tête et l'embrasse passionnément. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que je vais passer Noël et le reste des vacances avec lui.  
Je sens la main de Sirius glisser sur mon dos, sous mon chandail, et un frisson m'échappe. Me souvenant que James peut revenir à n'importe quel moment, je me détache difficilement de lui. Un large sourire éblouit son visage. Ma réaction semble le surprendre, apparemment.  
« Woah. »  
Je sens mes joues rosirent, je suis moi-même un peu surpris de m'être échappé de la sorte, il faut dire que cette fois j'ai manque de retenue.  
« Je ne croyais pas que ça te ferait autant plaisir!, dit-il, moqueur.  
- Tu te fiches de moi! Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir! »  
Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, la ramenant à ma joue, caressant celle-ci du bout des doigts.  
Pour être honnête, je n'avais plus aucun espoir. J'étais certain que j'allais rester seul pendant deux semaines et qu'il n'y avait rien à y faire.  
« Et qu'est-ce que t'as dis aux autres? À James?  
- Bah, je lui ai dit que je me sentais mal de te laisser seul… James aurait bien voulu rester avec nous mais il avait déjà des tonnes de choses de prévues et Peter n'aurait manqué ses soupers familiaux pour rien au monde. »

(…)

« Remus, tu pourrais m'aider à descendre mon autre valise s'il te plaît?  
- Bien sûr, Peter. »  
Eh oui, c'est déjà l'heure du départ!  
Nous descendons les escaliers – non sans difficultés – encombrés de tous ces bagages. Dehors, il y a une tonne de neige, c'est incroyable. Il en est même difficile de marcher tant on s'y enfonce. Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop l'hiver. Bien sûr, j'aime Noël et les vacances, mais j'ai horreur du froid. Sans compter le fait que le soir de la pleine lune, je meurs de froid, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Cette fichue maison est plutôt mal isolée, je dois l'admettre.  
La majorité des élèves sont presque déjà tous là, près à prendre le train qui les ramènera auprès de leur famille. Tout le monde semble heureux et se réjouir, jugeant qu'ils ont bien mérité ce repos après les examens.  
C'est presque paniquant de voir à quel point les exams deviennent de plus en plus durs. Enfin, c'est normal, en fin d'année nous avons nos BUSE après tout. Pour ce qui est de ma part, j'ai passé une semaine entière à étudier de façon à être certain d'avoir de bons résultats, et je peux vous dire que j'ai bel et bien l'intention d'en faire de même – que dis-je, d'en faire plus – lorsque viendra les BUSE. Habituellement, j'étudie en compagnie de mes amis, mais nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes matières. Je suis le seul de nous quatre à avoir prit Arithmancie, par exemple.  
Mais durant les deux semaines à venir, pas question que je me casse la tête une seconde. Je prends tout relaxe, pas besoin d'étudier, de stresser. Que du repos, que du calme. Je crois d'ailleurs que cela ne me fera pas de tort.  
« _Départ dans dix minutes!  
_- Bon, on ferait bien d'y aller! Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller, vous deux? »  
Nous hochons de la tête en signe d'approbation.  
« On s'écrit, okay? Allez, tu viens Wormtail?  
- Oui oui! »  
Il prend ses deux grosses valises avec difficulté puis suit James à l'intérieur du train, nous faisant des signes de la main.  
« Bonnes vacances, amusez-vous bien! »  
Ils disparaissent finalement quelque part, dans un compartiment quelconque. Sirius et moi restons là quelques instants, regardant le train s'éloigner peu à peu.

(…)

_22 décembre 1975_

_Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, ça me fait toujours bizarre de ne pas être avec James et Wormtail. Les premiers jours, du moins. Je sais bien que je m'habituerai à leur absence, par contre. Et puis je ne suis pas à plaindre, j'ai Sirius à moi seul pendant deux semaines. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Et si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Moi qui étais si convaincu que je passerais les pires vacances de toute ma vie, voilà qu'il se trouve que je vais les passer avec la personne dont j'ai envie le plus au monde. Deux semaines sans avoir à se cacher de James et Peter, deux semaines à passer ensemble, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de nous deux. _

_Je suis tout de même très touché de savoir que Sirius a préféré rester ici avec moi plutôt que de partir avec James, qui est son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il disait que, de toute façon, cela allait sans doute être ennuyant, les soupers chez les oncles et les tantes. (« Quoi que c'est toujours moins pire que de fêter avec mes parents et mes chères cousines – sans oublier que Malefoy passe les vacances avec Narcissa », m'a-t-il dit.) _

_Je suis tout de même étonné de voir que presque personne n'est resté à l'école, cette année. Il faut dire qu'il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui courent à propos de Celui-Dont-One-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom (j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs), et bien que Hogwarts soit sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, les élèves préfèrent être en sécurité avec leur petite famille. Quant à moi, je me sens davantage en sécurité ici que seul chez moi, en compagnie de ma mère par moments. _

_La nuit dernière, Sirius et moi avons dormi ensemble pour la première fois. (Il faut dire que ça aurait été plutôt dur étant donné que James et Peter sont toujours là, habituellement) Je crois que ces vacances nous permettrons de nous rapprocher davantage, lui et moi. Je crois n'avoir jamais passé une nuit aussi agréable. Je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Ça va me manquer de ne plus le sentir contre moi, lorsque les cours reprendront. _

_Décidemment, Sirius est le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Parce que vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais les séparer pendant deux longues semaines ?  
Allons donc, j'ai beau être sadique, je ne suis pas cruelle à ce point !  
Alors pensez-vous que ces vacances rapprocheront effectivement nos deux amoureux ?  
Laissez-moi des reviews !_


	16. Toi et moi

**Notes** : En tout cas, ce chapitre là, je peux vous dire que cela fait vachement longtemps que j'y pense! C'est genre THE chapitre. (Celui que Zmi' attendait avec impatience. xD)  
Amateurs de trucs mignons, ne pas s'abstenir. :3

(en passant, la première partie se déroule en fin de soirée…)

**Spoilers :**C'est pas vraiment un spoiler, mais ceux qui ont lu le 5e livre (je parle du livre et non du film) verront peut-être un lien en rapport avec un évènement qui a lieu dans ce chapitre.

**Important** : Au début de cette fic vous avez prit conscience de fait qu'elle contiendrait de lemon. Donc, je vous préviens, à partir de ce moment il se peut que vous en retrouviez dans certains chapitres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 16 : Toi et moi**

_24 décembre 1975_

_J'adore Sirius, mais s'il continue à s'acharner de la sorte pour savoir ce que j'ai l'intention de lui offrir, il va réellement finir par me rendre dingue. La patience n'est pas trop son fort, apparemment. J'ai parfois l'impression de devoir faire face à un petit garçon. (Mais bon, c'est ce qui le rend si mignon) Il n'en peut plus d'attendre, heureusement que dès demain matin il pourra enfin découvrir ce que je lui cache depuis un bon moment déjà. J'espère simplement qu'il ne sera pas déçu. _

_Ce soir, nous avons eu droit à un vrai festin de roi, à la Grande Salle. Ça me fait tout de même étrange de la voir aussi vide, étant donné le peu de gens qui sont restés à l'école, cette année. La pièce était beaucoup plus silencieuse qu'à l'habitude, logiquement, si bien qu'on pouvait nettement comprendre toutes les discussions qui avaient lieu autour de nous. J'ai d'ailleurs surpris McGonnagal dire à Dumbledore d'y aller mollo avec le sucre, et ce dernier a répondu (et je cite) : « En vacances, on peut bien se permettre de faire des choses que nous ne devrions pas faire normalement ! » J'ai peut-être rêvé, mais j'ai eu la nette impression qu'il m'a jeté un coup d'œil complice, à cet instant. Sirius lui ne semble n'avoir rien remarqué. _

(…)

Je dépose mon petit carnet noir au pied de mon lit en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et se refermer – avec force, je dois dire. Sirius vient d'entrer dans la chambre, trempé de la tête au pied, grelottant, se frictionnant les bras.  
« Je hais Peeves, lâche-il en claquant légèrement des dents. »  
Un sourire amusé naît sur mon visage. Depuis quelques jours déjà notre cher esprit frappeur s'amuse à lancer des balles de neiges magiques sur les élèves. Et, ce que je veux dire par magiques, c'est qu'elles ne fondent pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'elles atteignent une cible.  
Je m'approche du bord de mon lit et me lève.  
« Allez, viens là… »  
Bien qu'il soit trempé, je le serre tout de même contre moi, tentant de le réchauffer du mieux que je peux. Je dépose un baiser dans son cou avant de me dégager et de retourner m'asseoir sur mon lit.  
« Tu ferais mieux d'enfiler des vêtements secs.  
- Tu sais qu'il existe simplement un sort qui me sécherait en mois d'une seconde ?  
- Je sais, je réponds, amusé. »  
Il me sourit avant de venir me rejoindre sur le lit et me plaquer doucement sur le dos, s'installant à califourchon par-dessus moi, un genou de chaque côté de mon corps. Il me regarde dans les yeux, avec ce même air malin qu'il utilise si fréquemment.  
« Dois-je comprendre par là que tu aurais un meilleur moyen de me réchauffer ? »  
_Et comment ! _Je lui souris davantage avant d'aller prendre possession de ses lèvres glacées et bleuies par le froid. Ma main glisse sur sa joue, aussi froide que son corps en entier, qui a elle aussi changé de couleur.  
Je sens tous mes muscles se contracter lorsqu'il glisse sa main si froide sous ma chemise. Ses doigts effleurent ma taille avant d'aller se glisser sous moi, plus précisément au chaud sur mon dos. Son autre main rejoint la première, plus bas cette fois, glissant le bout de ses doigts jusqu'aux phalanges dans mon jean. Je frissonne en sentant sa peau froide contre la mienne. Tandis que nos lèvres et nos langues s'effleurent, je sens ses mains – maintenant réchauffées – venir s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise, les détachant un à un. Il détache également ses lèvres des miennes, venant couvrir mon torse de baisers au fur et à mesure qu'il détache ce qui garde ma chemise fermée. Je frémis en sentant ses lèvres sur le bas de mon ventre. Il caresse ensuite certaines de mes cicatrices, tantôt avec ses doigts, tantôt avec ses lèvres. Je me redresse sur mes coudes afin qu'il ait plus de facilité à retirer ma chemise, puis m'allonge de nouveau sur le dos, totalement à sa merci.  
Tandis qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, je glisse à mon tour mes mains sur son chandail, caressant son ventre et sa peau, les remontant lentement, soulevant le tissu qui le recouvre, pour finalement le lui retirer complètement. Je caresse ces muscles et cette peau, encore légèrement humides par endroits, que je ne me tannerai jamais de regarder, de toucher.  
Jamais auparavant je n'ai ressenti ce que je ressens présentement. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose brûle à l'intérieur de moi, d'avoir des fourmis dans le bas-ventre. Maintes fois Sirius et moi nous nous sommes embrasser, caresser, mais jamais je ne m'étais sentis ainsi. Est-ce cela, le _désir_ ?  
Je sais très bien que nous sommes tous deux sur la même longueur d'ondes, que nous pensons tous deux la même chose. Que nous avons la même idée derrière la tête. Et, très franchement, pour rien au monde je ne l'arrêterais.  
Plus les secondes s'écoulent et plus j'ai l'impression que la température de la pièce monte en flèche – et celle de mon compagnon aussi, puisque son corps ne m'est plus glacé du tout.  
Tandis que celui-ci s'attaque à mon cou, y déposant de nombreux baisers fiévreux, je sens sa main glisser le long de mon ventre et aller détacher ma ceinture. Cette même main glisse sous le tissu du jean et le fait descendre extrêmement lentement.  
Certains penseront que cela va un peu vite, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Cela ne fait même pas quatre mois que nous sommes ensemble, je l'admets, mais je tiens à lui plus qui quiconque d'autre au monde, et je veux qu'il soit le premier – et le seul, j'espère – à qui je m'offre de la sorte.  
Je sens finalement mon jean glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles pour finalement aller se perdre quelque part au bout du lit, peut-être même par terre, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tenant à ce que nous soyons à égalité, je lui retire également son pantalon avec une extrême lenteur et une certaine difficulté due à la position dans laquelle je suis.  
Nous nous embrassons avec intensité, plus près l'un de l'autre que jamais, quand Sirius décolle soudainement ses lèvres des miennes. Je le regarde, intrigué. Il baisse les yeux et semble soudain légèrement plus mal à l'aise.  
« En fait… c'est que… je… »  
Je souris en l'écoutant balbutier de la sorte.  
« Je sais. Moi aussi. »  
Il lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi en rougissant. Franchement, j'ai toujours su que Sirius était aussi vierge que moi, et je ne vois pas de honte à cela. On n'a même pas seize après tout.  
Je prends doucement son visage entre mes mains et l'approche du mien afin de l'embrasser amoureusement. Après quelques secondes à peine, le malaise de mon tendre amant semble s'être dissipé, puis ses mains se mettent à caresser mon ventre, descendant lentement, pour finalement effleurer légèrement un endroit plus sensible. Je me retiens d'échapper un gémissement à ce contact.  
Je me sens brûlant, des bouffées de chaleur m'envahissent. Bien que cette sensation soit fort agréable, cela me trouble un peu. J'ai toutefois une entière confiance en Sirius et ne doute pas un instant de sa douceur à mon égard.  
Ses mains glisses sur mes hanches, se hissant lentement sous leur prison de tissu, et fait lentement glisser mon sous-vêtements comme il l'a fait quelques instants auparavant avec mon jean.  
Je sens mes joues virer au rouge assez rapidement. C'est tout de même la première fois que je me retrouve nu devant quelqu'un, un garçon, surtout, et c'est plutôt gênant. Mais ma gêne s'évapore peu à peu, et mes mains retirent non sans difficulté la dernière couche de tissu recouvrant mon vis-à-vis. Contrairement à celui-ci, je ne prends même pas la peine de contempler la partie de son corps que je viens de dénuder, ne considérant pas cela comme important.  
Sirius fait usage d'une infinie douceur avec moi, prenant soin de passer par les préliminaires – ce qui est plus prudent. Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de sa personnalité, et je suis touché de la tendresse dont il fait usage.  
Toujours avec cette même douceur, il m'écarte lentement les jambes, m'embrassant le cou avec passion. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, stimulé par l'envie et le désir qui me submergent. Je dois admettre que je suis légèrement nerveux, mais je fais confiance à Sirius.  
Tandis que ses lèvres quittent lentement mon cou en traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'à mon torse, je le sens enfin pénétrer en moi avec toute la douceur dont il est capable. Je me mords la lèvre pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Il reste d'abord immobile, me laissant m'habituer à cette présence en moi qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours aussi doucement, il se met à bouger lentement, effectuant de légers coups de reins. Son visage vient se nicher dans mon cou, ses cheveux humides effleurant ma peau en suivant ses mouvements. Ma main se pose sur sa nuque brûlante, tandis que je resserre de l'autre les draps entre mes doigts.  
La douleur laisse lentement place à une sensation qui envahit mon corps en entier, une sensation plus que grisante fort agréable. Je n'arrive plus à contenir mes soupirs, je gémis son prénom à son oreille à de maintes reprises.  
Mon corps adopte ses vas-et-viens, les suivant du mieux qu'il le peut. Je me cambre davantage en sentant ses mouvements s'accélérer.  
Dans un ultime gémissement nous atteignons le summum de plaisir, communément appelé l'orgasme. Mes muscles se décontractent lentement, puis je sens Sirius se retirer. Il s'étend à mes côtés, en sueur et la respiration haletante, tout comme moi. Mon cœur bat toujours à tout rompre, mon torse se levant au rythme de ma respiration.  
Le rythme de mon cœur semble diminuer, mon souffle moins saccadé. Je regarde le lit du dessus, restant immobile un moment. Dans une telle situation les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, et nous le savons tous deux très bien.  
Je me tourne sur le flanc, entoure la taille de Sirius d'un bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule humide de sueur.  
Mon cerveau semble se remettre à fonctionner normalement. Je réalise enfin ce qu'il vient de se produire, et un immense bien-être m'envahit.  
_J'ai fais l'amour avec celui que j'aime._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, bon, bon. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, je n'ai pas été TROP explicite.  
Je n'ai pas élaboré sur les préliminaires et les précautions à prendre parce que je trouve que cela fait perdre son charme à la chose.  
Donc, choqué(e) ou ému(e) ?  
__Laissez des reviews !_

_Et hum, oui, j'ai treize ans, je vous le jure. xD_


	17. Le plus beau des présents

**Notes** : Donc, après un chapitre un peu plus osé, voici donc un chapitre tout doux, tout mignon… comme on les aime, quoi! J'ai pas mal imaginé et réfléchis à la première partie, mais pour le reste, je n'ai pas d'idée. Il se peut donc que j'aille mettre un bout de journal, chose que je fais quand je n'ai pas d'idées. x)

Et, je vous avertis, ce chapitre est vraiment très court, je suis navrée!

**Mlle Potter** : Bah justement, j'aime pas la vulgarité donc j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus soft.  
**Lia Sail** : Merci, merci! Et si Dumbledore sait tout de la sorte, c'est sans doute parce qu'il est un très bon occlumens. Même dans les livres, il devine toujours les pensés de Harry.  
**Dodzyby** : N'étaient-ils déjà pas choupis au départ? x3  
**Zmieyka** : Hm, je sais pas trop depuis combien de temps du attendais ce chapitre… Depuis l'instant où tu as commencé à lire le premier? xD Nah je rigole.

Bref, merci pour tous vos reviews!

**Spoilers :**Finalement, je m'étais trompée, le genre de « spoiler » est dans ce chapitre, et non le précédent!

**Important** : Je vous préviens, ne me faites pas de crise, la fic tire peu à peu à sa fin… Tout d'abord, parce que j'ai de moins en moins d'idées, et aussi parce qu'il faut bien qu'elle finisse un jour. De plus, je n'avais même pas prévu en écrire autant!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 17 : ****Le plus beau des présents**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, éblouis non seulement par la lumière du soleil mais également par la beauté de ce visage qui se trouve si près du mien. J'ai maintenant la certitude que je n'ai pas rêvé, et que tout était bien réel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.  
Je dois admettre que, pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'était qu'un simple rêve, que rien ne s'est passé. Je suis soulagé de voir que Sirius est bel et bien là, à mes côtés, les yeux clos, son corps nu enveloppé d'un simple drap.  
Je reste là, sans bouger, blottis contre celui que j'aime, le regardant simplement dormir. Je ne suis même pas étonné de voir qu'il est aussi magnifique même quand il dort. Parfois je me demande ce qu'un Apollon pareil peut bien faire avec moi.  
Je suis la personne la plus chanceuse du monde, j'en ai maintenant la certitude. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, je me réveille avec mon amant à mes côtés. Ce même amant qui m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux la veille. Je voudrais rester allongé là pour l'éternité, ne plus bouger. Juste profiter de sa présence au maximum.  
Je finis par m'installer silencieusement par-dessus lui, comme il l'a fait avec moi hier encore, et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres délicieusement tièdes.  
« Joyeux Noël. »  
Il ouvre lentement les yeux, semblant lui aussi légèrement aveuglé par les rayons du soleil illuminant la pièce. Je lui souris.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu a encore sommeil! »  
Je devrais m'y habituer depuis le temps, Sirius est un dormeur. Il peut dormir jusqu'à midi, parfois. Il ne semble pas apprécier que je le réveille si tôt lorsqu'il est en vacances apparemment.  
Amusé par son comportement, je me dégage de sur lui et m'assit sur le rebord du lit. J'entreprends de m'habiller, mais seulement à moitié, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler une chemise. Je me lève et me dirige vers la petite pile de cadeau que sont venus nous porter les elfes de maison – du moins, j'imagine que se sont eux qui les amène – cette nuit. Après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'être étiré et à moitié habillé, Sirius me rejoins et me prend la main. Il s'assit par terre, m'incitant à en faire de même. Ceci fait, il passe ses bras autour de mon ventre et m'attire contre son torse. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, puis il trace un chemin de doux baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Je ferme les yeux et frémis à ce contact.  
J'étire mon bras et prend un cadeau au hasard dans la pile se dressant devant nous.  
« Je crois que c'est pour toi, je lui dis en lui tendant un petit paquet. »  
Il se décolle légèrement de moi afin de le saisir.  
« _De la part de Bella, Cissy et Andy_, lit-il à voix haute. »  
Il déchire l'emballage avec peu de soin pour finalement découvrir un livre plutôt épais. Je m'étire légèrement afin d'en lire le titre : _Les grands sorciers des siècles derniers._ Sirius soupire.  
« Ce qu'elles sont gentilles, les cousines! »  
Il dépose le fameux livre un peu plus loin, ne semblant pas s'en préoccuper plus qu'il ne le faut.  
Nous déballons ainsi nos cadeaux, bien qu'il n'y en ait pas beaucoup. Ma mère m'a envoyé une série de romans Moldus, mon oncle un livre parlant de nombreux Aurors célèbres, ma tante un autre livre sur l'Arithmancie, et ainsi de suite… Sirius a reçu, de la part de ses parents, un album de famille poussiéreux contenant de nombreuses photos de la noble et digne famille des Black. Il l'a rapidement balancé un peu plus loin, comme s'il s'agissait de pot rempli de verres de terre.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne reste plus que deux cadeaux sur le sol. Nous savons tous deux très bien lequel est à qui et qui nous l'a offert. Padfoot tend son bras le premier, saisit un petit paquet doré et m'embrasse tout en déposant le cadeau dans mes mains. _Pour mon loup-loup, de la part de son toutou._ Je souris davantage, amusé par la petite carte.  
Malgré la curiosité qui m'envahit, je déchire l'emballage avec soin. Dans mes mains se trouve à présent à un livre à la couverture d'une couleur bordeaux. Sur le dessus se trouve un motif représentant une lune en or. J'effleure le relief de celle-ci du bout de doigts. Malgré ma fascination pour la magnifique couverture, j'ouvre finalement le livre, pour découvrir que ses pages sont vierges, totalement blanches. Voyant mon air perplexe, Sirius en déduit qu'il me doit quelques explications.  
« Eh bien, commence-t-il, j'ai constaté que ton journal était un cahier de Moldu et donc, que n'importe qui pouvait le lire si ça lui chantait. Celui-ci te permet de cacher tes secrets les plus intimes, sans que quiconque ne puisse lire ce que tu écris. Tu n'auras qu'à écrire un mot de passe sur la première page, celui-ci s'effacera aussitôt. Tu n'auras qu'à le prononcer par la suite pour que tout ce que tu y as écrit apparaisse. Aucun sort ne peut en faire apparaître le contenu, pas même _Aparecium_. Et si un lecteur indésirable s'en empare et s'acharne afin d'en faire apparaître le contenu, rien n'apparaîtra pour autant. »  
Mon regard ne quitte pas le livre un seul instant. Je suis fasciné par cet objet dont je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je lève finalement les yeux vers Sirius, qui semble avoir prit une teinte rosée et se frotte la nuque.  
« Je savais pas si ça te plairais… »  
Je dépose doucement le livre à côté de moi et prend avec autant de douceur le visage de Sirius et l'embrasse tendrement.  
« Je l'adore, je dis en séparant mes lèvres des siennes. Merci »  
Il semble rassuré par mes paroles et son teint redevient finalement normal.  
Je lui tends à mon tour le prochain et dernier cadeau, impatient de le voir l'ouvrir.  
Et je ne crois pas qu'il ait besoin de se faire prier pour le faire. Le regard plein de curiosité et d'excitation, il défait l'emballage puis ouvre la boîte. Je souris en le voyant hausser un sourcil.  
« Rassure-toi, ce ne sont pas des miroirs ordinaires! Il suffit de prononcer à voix haute le nom d'une autre personne qui en possède un, puis son reflet apparaîtra. Bref, c'est un moyen de communication. »  
Sirius a maintenant des yeux ronds comme des Gallions et me regarde, l'air stupéfait. Je souris encore plus en voyant sa réaction plutôt satisfaisante.  
« Au cas où tu te le demandais, j'ai mon propre miroir.  
- Alors pourquoi m'en as-tu offert deux?  
- On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais peut-être égarer le premier ou avoir envie de donner le second à quelqu'un. »  
Comme je l'ai fait quelques instants auparavant, il dépose son présent, m'embrasse et me remercie, semblant toujours fasciné par ces objets magiques.  
Je dépose un baiser furtif au coin de ses lèvres et me lève, entreprenant de rangers mes quelques présents ainsi que tous les emballages qui traînent sur le sol. Sirius, lui, se contente de ranger les miroirs dans un endroit sûr et de retourner s'étendre sur mon lit, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
Lorsque je finis de ramasser, au bout de quelques instants, je m'installe à côté de lui, sur le lit, posant de nouveau ma tête sur son épaule.  
Je me demande ce à quoi aurait ressemblé mon Noël si j'étais resté seul ici. Ça aurait sans doute été invivable. Être seul pour Noël, ce n'est pas normal, après tout, c'est une fête que l'on célèbre avec sa famille, ses amis, les gens que l'on aime.  
Je caresse distraitement le torse et le ventre de Padfoot. Je lève les yeux pour constater que les siens sont fermés. Le pauvre doit manquer de sommeil, nous n'avons pas dormi longtemps. Nous avons eu une soirée éprouvante, aussi. Toutefois, même si ses yeux sont clos, je sais qu'il ne dort pas.  
« Sirius? »  
Il ouvre lentement les yeux.  
« Merci.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit.  
- Je veux dire, pour hier soir. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Donc, je vous avais prévenu, ce chapitre était court !  
S'il vous donne l'impression d'être un peu long, c'est parce que c'est les notes du début qui le sont. x3  
Sinon, vous avez aimé ? Quel cadeau préférez-vous ?  
Avez-vous trouvé le lien que j'ai fais avec la fin du 5__ème__ tome ?_


	18. Je suis un monstre

**Notes** : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté un autre chapitre hier, mais j'ai mes raisons. Tout d'abord, je me suis levée à 6h30 pour accompagner mon père à son boulot. Sur l'heure du midi, il est allé me porter chez ma meilleure amie, et j'ai passé la journée là. Donc, logiquement, je ne pouvais pas écrire un autre chapitre. En revenant chez moi, j'ai soupé, et j'ai écouté _Sang et Chocolat_. (allez savoir pourquoi j'ai écouté ça!) Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien, j'avais la migraine, j'étais fatiguée, et j'avais le moral entre les orteils. Bref, je vais cesser de vous conter ma vie sur le champ parce que ce n'est guère pertinent.

De plus, je crois que je vais poster uniquement un chapitre par jour, question de faire durer la fic ne serait-ce que deux ou trois jours de plus. Et puis, ça dépendra de mon humeur.

**Zmieyka** : Moi aussi je suis triste que la fic tire déjà bientôt à sa fin… Mais j'ai des idées de One-Shot (qui ne sont pas des Padmoon, par contre) mais si vous tenez vraiment à revoir notre couple préféré, je pense peut-être entre écrire une autre, mais plutôt différente.  
**Mlle Potter** : J'ai effectivement trouvé intéressant de faire un lien avec le miroir qu'il offre à Harry dans le 5. :P  
**Lia Sail** : Hehe, je vois que vous êtes beaucoup à avoir apprécié l'idée du journal, tant mieux!  
**SexuaL DisgracE** : C'est vrai, j'ai vraiment écrit cette FF rapidement. J'ai entamé de nombreuses histoires sans jamais les finir. Ma plus longue possédait environ 30 pages. Je crois que je vais battre mon record! Il faut dire que le fait d'avoir des reviews ainsi chaque jour m'encourage énormément.  
**Louloua2a** : J'aimerais beaucoup continuer la fic éternellement, mais, malheureusement, c'est impossible! Je suis de plus en plus à cours d'idée, et ça finirait par tourner en rond…  
**Shmi** : Merci beaucoup:)

**Important** : Je tiens à vous préciser que ce chapitre est plutôt important pour moi, non pas parce que – comme dans le chapitre 16, par exemple – leur couple franchit une étape supérieur, mais bien parce que… roh et puis vous verrez bien!

Lorsque l'on découvre Remus dans HP3, on sait qu'il boit une potion du nom de Tue-Loup, ce qui fait qu'il garde ses esprits quand il se transforme. (et sans doute avant la transformation aussi) Mais nous savons tous que cela fait seulement quelques années que l'on a découvert cette potion et que lorsqu'il était jeune, il n'en possédait pas. Donc, les transformations étaient plus douloureuses et il était plus à risque de blesser quelqu'un.

Mais, réfléchissons-y bien un peu, voulez-vous? C'est peut-être parce que j'ai écouté _Sang et Chocolat _(un très bon film que je vous conseille), mais il me semble que même en-dehors de ses transformations, Remus devait avoir des genres de symptômes, non? Juste Bill (désolée si je vous gâche un punch) qui se fait mordre par Greyback, même si ce n'est pas la pleine lune, on dit qu'il a développé une certaine tendance à préférée la viande plutôt crue. Donc, je me suis dit que Moony devait sûrement avoir quelques symptômes dans les jours précédents la pleine lune, en plus de sa fatigue et de son air pitoyable…

Bref, j'ai un peu modelé Remus à ma manière!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 18 : Je suis un monstre. **

Après avoir baillé longuement, Sirius s'étend sur mon lit, en sous-vêtements, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'enfouir sous les draps. Ça m'embête qu'il soit déjà fatigué, parce que je ne le suis pas du tout. En fait, je n'ai pratiquement aucune envie de dormir.  
J'embarque sur le lit également, m'installant à quatre pattes par-dessus lui, le regardant de haut.  
« Tu n'as pas vraiment sommeil?, je demande, la mine boudeuse. »  
Il me sourit.  
« Oui, pourquoi?  
- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »  
Il prend doucement mon visage entre ses mains et l'approche du sien. Nos lèvres se joignent, un frisson parcours mon échine. Je ne fais pas seulement répondre à son baiser, je l'amplifie, répondant avec passion et langoureusement. Nos soufflent se mélangent, s'entrecoupent, s'évanouissent. Je quitte ses lèvres afin de reprendre légèrement mon souffle, puis embrasse son cou, toujours avec cette-même ardeur qui m'est plutôt étrangère.  
« T'es en forme, ce soir!, se moque Sirius. »  
Je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce qui se passe en moi en ce moment. La température grimpe à une vitesse alarmante, et j'ai peine à contenir mes pulsions. Pourtant, je ne cesse rien de ce que je fais. Au contraire, je retourne prendre possession des lèvres de mon amant, faisant glisser mes doigts le long de son ventre. Mes mains se referment finalement sur ses poignets, les ramenant au niveau de sa tête. Je les tiens fermement, peut-être même un peu trop.  
« Remus… »  
Je ne porte aucune attention à ce qu'il me dit, parsemant sa mâchoire, sa gorge, son torse ainsi que son ventre de nombreux baisers tous plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Ce que je ressens, ce désir qui m'envahit, est beaucoup plus fort que celui ressenti le soir où Sirius et moi avons couché ensemble.  
Tandis que j'alterne entre baisers et coup de langue dans son cou, ma main vient effleurer sa cuisse, doucement, contrairement au reste de mes gestes. Elle monte doucement le long de cette peau fraiche, le bout de mes doigts glissant peu à peu sous le tissu de son caleçon.  
« Moony… arrête… »  
Encore une fois, je n'écoute pas du tout ce qu'il me dit. En fait, je l'écoute, mais je n'y prête aucune attention. J'ai envie de lui, et ce ne sont pas de simples mots qui vont calmer mes ardeurs. _Je lui ferai l'amour de force s'il le faut.  
_Ma main libre qui tient toujours son poignet se resserre davantage, tandis que l'autre continue de se balader, encore et encore. Mon cœur bat beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne le devrait et j'ai des pétillements dans le bas-ventre. Plus mes doigts s'approchent d'un endroit sensible, plus Sirius s'agite. Lorsque mes doigts arrivent enfin à destination, sa voix se fait beaucoup plus forte et menaçante :  
« Arrête j'te dis! »  
Sa gifle résonne dans ma mâchoire, une fine douleur aigue assaille ma joue gauche. Je garde la tête tournée, immobile. Je sais par contre que Sirius se rassoit et s'éloigne le plus possible de moi, restant toutefois sur le lit.  
Je reste là, sans bouger, la respiration haletante, le cœur battant à un rythme fou.  
« Mais putain qu'est-ce qui te prend? »  
Les larmes me montent rapidement aux yeux. Tout commence à se mettre en place dans mon esprit. Ce désir bestial, cette envie sauvage… Si Sirius n'avait pas réussi à me repousser, je l'aurais bel et bien _violé_. Ce mot résonne douloureusement dans ma tête.  
Je tourne la tête et mon regard plein de larmes vers Sirius. Malgré ma vue embrouillée je peux percevoir un soupçon de peur dans ses yeux. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains tandis que ma larmes quittent mes yeux pour rouler sur mes joues.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…, je murmure dans un souffle. »  
Je tremble, secoué par des sanglots que je retiens avec difficulté.  
Sirius s'approche lentement de moi, pose une main sur ma joue mouillée de larmes, essuie celles-ci et m'attire doucement contre lui. À défaut de chandail auquel m'agripper, j'entoure sa taille de mes bras, un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mes sanglots m'échappent, je pleure tout bas contre lui.  
« Sirius je… j'suis désolé… je voulais pas… je… »  
Il passe un bras autour de mon dos et caresse mes cheveux avec tendresse.  
« Je comprends pas… j'arrivais pas… à me contrôler… »  
Une douleur me déchire la poitrine. J'ai la nausée.  
« Sirius… j'suis un monstre… »  
Je sens son corps se raidir. Il se détache lentement et prend mon visage entre ses mains, m'obligeant à faire face à son regard qui me semble plus sévère.  
« Ne redis plus jamais ça. »  
Je détourne les yeux, fuyant son regard perçant du mieux que je le peux. Mais il m'oblige à le regarder.  
« Compris? »  
Je hoche timidement la tête en signe d'approbation. Je n'ai vu Sirius en colère que très rarement, et à chaque fois ça me secoue autant, sinon plus.  
Il s'étend lentement sur le lit, m'entraînant également avec lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et caresse avec autant de douceur mes cheveux. J'essaie de contrôler mes tremblements et de respirer un peu plus normalement.  
« Essaie de dormir, souffle-t-il à mon oreille, tu vas devoir passer la journée à l'infirmerie. Tu dois te reposer, une grosse nuit nous attend, demain. »  
Il embrasse le dessus de ma tête et continue de caresser mes cheveux. Je me calme peu à peu, mais je ne sens toujours pas la fatigue m'envahir.  
Lorsque la main de Sirius s'arrête, j'en déduis qu'il s'est endormi.  
Moi, lorsque la pleine lune approche, il m'est impossible de dormir. Habituellement je suis extrêmement faible, c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je me sentais si… _animal_.

(…)

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, constatant que la potion de Pomfrey ne fait déjà plus effet. Un faible sourire naît sur mon visage lorsque je vois Sirius, assit à côté du lit. J'aurais voulu lui sourire davantage, mais je ne suis pas très en forme, il faut l'admettre, et je suis encore à moitié endormi.  
« Salut, mon loup-loup, murmure-t-il. »  
Mon sourire s'agrandit. Il prend la main que je lui tends dans la sienne.  
« Malheureusement je ne peux pas rester bien longtemps, Pomfrey ne me laisse à peine dix minutes. Et puis, je dois me reposer pour cette nuit. »  
Mon sourire commence lentement à s'effacer. Je me sens triste, soudainement.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, ce soir.  
- Pourquoi?  
- James et Peter ne sont pas là, tu es beaucoup plus à risque… »  
Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.  
« Tu dis n'importe quoi, il ne peut rien m'arr…  
- Sirius, je le coupe, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Fais-le pour moi, okay? »  
Il semble avoir perdu sa bonne humeur, mais il ne m'a pas l'air d'être en colère. Il semble plus déçu qu'autre chose. Une question me traverse soudainement l'esprit.  
« Sirius?  
- Hm?  
- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir… d'avoir peur de moi? »  
Il fronce les sourcils, me fixant avec intensité. Je le soupçonne de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprête à me répondre, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Malheureusement, nous sommes interrompus par la voix stridente de Pomfrey.  
« Allez, ça suffit, jeunes gens! Il vous faut du repos, Lupin. »  
Avec un sourire tout sauf convainquant, Sirius se lève, l'air désolé, puis quitte l'infirmerie.  
L'infirmière me fait avaler cette même potion à la couleur rose-pêche et au goût infecte.  
Je suis tout de même tracassé. Sirius ne m'a pas répondu et semblait réfléchir un peu trop à ce qu'il avait l'intention de me répondre. Cela signifie-t-il qu'il lui arrive d'avoir peur de moi?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je m'excuse, ce chapitre était assez court. (mes notes étaient par contre très longues…)  
Mais je le trouvais tout de même important. Les loups-garous sont comme les vampires, ils existent plusieurs visions de ses créatures. Rowling a opté pour les loups-garous qui se transforment à la pleine lune. Dans _Sang et Chocolat, _ils se transforment n'importe quand et se transforment en loup, pas en créature mi-humaine mi-bête. Bref, j'ai travaillé un peu le côté loup-garou de notre cher Remus, car je trouve que l'on en sait que très peu à ce sujet.  
Sinon, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?  
Croyez-vous que Sirius a parfois peur de Remus ?  
Laissez des reviews !_


	19. Le lion et la bergère

**Notes** : Bon, je crois que vous avez tous attendu la suite avec impatience! (enfin, j'espère…) Désolé si ça a prit du temps, mais, encore une fois, j'ai des raisons. Premièrement, j'essaie de faire durer la fic un peu plus longtemps comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, donc pas plus qu'un chapitre par jour, maintenant. Deuxièmement, je suis plutôt occupée. J'ai trois RPGs à m'occuper, dont le mien, qui est un jeu de rôle de HP. (où j'incarne Lupin, muhu :3) Sans compter que j'ai commencé à lire HP7, eh oui, en anglais! Mon premier livre en une autre langue que le français, je suis fière! Et puis bon, troisièmement, le manque d'inspiration a une très grande influence aussi.

Sinon, dans ce chapitre, je crois que je travaillerai plus le côté psychologique de Remus, sa vision des choses face à sa lycanthropie, ses conditions de vie… Enfin, comme je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, il se peut que finalement j'écrive complètement autre chose aussi.

**Important** : Eh oui, déjà le 19e chapitre… La fic commence déjà à tirer à sa fin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 19 : Le lion et la bergère**

Toujours la même chose, la même routine. À chaque mois, à chaque fois que la lune se fait pleine dans le ciel sombre. Toujours cette peur qui me noue l'estomac, qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Ne devrais-je pas être habitué à ces transformations mensuelles à chaque mois? Apparemment, non. Je suis toujours aussi inquiet, je crains toujours que les choses tournent de travers et qu'il se produise quelque chose de grave par ma faute. Comment pourrais-je me le pardonner si je devais blesser quelqu'un? S'il fallait que je morde une personne innocente, que je la condamne à devenir un monstre, tout comme moi?  
Non, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je ne dois pas penser cela. Sirius m'a interdit de penser ici. Greyback est un monstre. Pas moi. Sirius me l'a dit…  
D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est de la faute à Pomfrey, c'est elle qui interdit qui que ce soit à venir me voir à l'infirmerie. Même si c'est moi qui lui ai demandé – bien que « ordonné » serait plus juste – de ne pas venir, cela me rend triste de savoir que je ne le reverrai pas avant demain. Et ça, c'est si l'infirmière lui permet de venir me voir, sans oublier que je passerai sans doute une partie de la journée à dormir, contre mon gré, bien sûr. Car, entre vous et moi, je préférerais de loin pouvoir passer le plus de temps que possible avec Sirius, car les autres devraient rentrer dans quelques jours déjà.  
Mais, je sais bien, j'ai besoin de repos, sans quoi j'aurai encore plus l'air d'un cadavre et d'être sur le point de me casser en deux au moindre coup de vent. Tout de même, ce n'est pas le repos qui me rendra humain, je me trompe?

(…)

Encore une fois, Pomfrey m'abandonne à l'entrée du chemin sous-terrain menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Cette dernière me dit de faire attention, comme toujours, et qu'elle viendra me chercher demain matin à 6h. _Oui, oui, je sais tout ça.  
_Je marche dans le chemin sombre et silencieux. Il faut avouer que c'est tout de même assez effrayant, ici. Mais bon, là est le but : il ne faudrait pas que l'on vienne s'aventurer ici, surtout pas lorsque j'y suis.  
Après quelques longues minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin dans cette-même pièce où je vais tous les mois, ladite pièce où j'ai installé des menottes il y a un peu plus d'un mois.  
La mine sombre – tout comme cet endroit que je déteste tant –, je referme les bouts de fers que sont les menottes autour de mes poignets fragiles et m'assied sur le plancher de bois en piteux état, froid et humide.  
C'est ma cinquième année à Hogwarts. Ma cinquième année où je viens dans cette maison maudite tous les mois. Pourtant, je ne sais rien de cette maison, même si j'y passe des nuits entières. En fait, je crois que les Maraudeurs me font sortir en douce d'ici, mais comment pourrais-je le savoir? Si je ne sais rien de cette maison et de ses pièces, c'est que lorsque je m'y trouve, je ne suis pas moi-même. Enfin, pas vraiment. Tout ce que je fais de ma nuit, je l'aurai oublié le lendemain matin. Je pourrais tuer quelqu'un sans vraiment en prendre conscience. Cette seule pensée me donne froid dans le dos.  
Je ne comprends toujours pas comment on peut se permettre de mordre ou de tuer quelqu'un. Je sais bien que l'on n'a pas conscience de nos actes lorsque nous sommes sous notre forme de loup-garou, mais tout de même. Depuis des années il y a des tonnes de questions que je me pose. Tout d'abord, Fenrir Greyback est conscient qu'il mord et tue des gens, lui. Comment se fait-il? Est-ce parce que cela fait longtemps qu'il est un lycanthrope et qu'il a apprit à ne faire qu'un avec le loup-garou en lui? Moi, j'oublie tout, alors pourquoi n'en va-t-il pas de même pour lui? Serait-il mieux pour moi que j'apprenne à ne faire qu'un avec la bête en moi?  
Non, je ne dois pas penser cela. Sirius serait en colère s'il savait que j'ai pensé cela. Et puis, à mon arrivé à Hogwarts, j'ai eu une discussion avec Dumbledore. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Cet homme, qui a toujours été comme mon idole, avait eu la bonté de m'accueillir à son école, et avait établi des mesures de sécurité faites exprès pour moi. Il m'avait dit que je me ferais très vite des amis. Mais moi, j'en doutais. Je me disais sans cesse que les gens comme moi ne méritaient pas d'avoir des amis. Et, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, il m'a dit que j'étais un petit garçon normal, quelqu'un de bien, et que jamais je ne devais douter de ma bonté et ma gentillesse.  
Jamais je ne pourrais le décevoir en me tournant vers le mal, comme l'a fait Greyback. Le loup-garou et moi ne formerons jamais un tout. Nous sommes deux êtres totalement différents qui partageons toutefois le même corps. Et jamais je ne laisserai cette bête prendre le dessus sur moi.  
Un bruit me tire hors de mes pensés. Un grincement, plutôt. Je commence à paniquer un peu, je dois l'admettre.  
Je vois soudain, au sommet des escaliers, ce visage qui m'est que trop familier et qui, même dans de telles circonstances, je ne peux qu'apprécier de le contempler.  
« Sirius! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?, je m'exclame, essayant d'avoir l'air en colère. »  
Il semble calme, un peu trop, même. Il ne semble même pas porter attention au ton sec que je m'efforce d'utiliser. Il marche soudainement plus rapidement vers moi : son regard semble inquiet lorsqu'il aperçoit enfin ce à quoi je suis attaché.  
« Mais… qu'est-ce que? »  
Il s'agenouille à mes côtés, son air calme a soudainement disparu.  
« Simple mesure de sécurité, je lui explique. »  
Il baisse les yeux et soupirs. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je suis rassuré de voir qu'il n'est pas en colère. Il doit comprendre que ce n'est pas par pur plaisir que je me retrouve attaché ainsi. Seulement, je n'en ai pas trop le choix.  
« Tu sais, commence-t-il, tu m'as posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre ce matin. Et je crois qu'il serait important que tu en saches la réponse. »  
Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Dans un sens, je veux savoir la réponse, mais dans un autre, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre qu'il a peur de moi, qu'il craint que je sois dangereux pour lui, qu'il soit effrayé à l'idée que je puisse lui faire du mal.  
« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Moony. J'ai peur _pour_ toi. »  
Je perçois de la tristesse dans ses yeux, ce qui m'affecte au plus haut point. Mais la sincérité et le réconfort que j'y vois ont pour effet de me faire sentir mieux.  
« Toutes ces blessures que tu te fais, ces dangers que tu cours… Je… J'ai toujours peur que la bête prenne le dessus sur celui que j'aime… »  
Je me fige, mon cœur a un raté. Cela a beau faire un bon moment que nous sommes ensemble, jamais il ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait auparavant. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je m'interdis de les faire couler et les ravale. Je veux dire quelque chose, le rassurer en lui disant que jamais le loup-garou ne prendra le dessus, lui dire aussi que je l'aime. Mais je n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre son tant ma gorge est nouée par l'émotion.  
Un sourire gêné et triste se dessine sur son visage.  
Je me maudis de ne pas avoir la force de lui dire quoi que ce soit, d'avoir la larme à l'œil si facilement lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Mais j'ai un spasme de douleur assaillante, aussi frappante que si on m'avait lancé un Doloris. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à Sirius de partir, il a comprit que je suis sur le point de partir le temps d'une nuit.  
Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se redresse, fait quelques pas à reculons, et se presse de quitter cette maison maudite.  
Ça me tue de le voir partir ainsi.

(…)

J'ouvre lentement et douloureusement les yeux. Mon corps est endolori, mes poignets sont littéralement meurtris. Je sens quelques nouvelles blessures, et la vieille robe de sorcier que je porte est déchirée à de nombreux endroits. (Par chance, je pense toujours à enfiler de vieux vêtements avant de me transformer) Je scrute la pièce des yeux, et échappe un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vois un gros chien noir allongé sur le sol, le museau sur les pattes de devant, qui me fixe attentivement.  
Ce même chien se transforme en Sirius, puis celui-ci s'avance vers moi, faisant craquer les lattes de bois sous ses pas. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et sourit tristement.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas passé la nuit ici. »  
Il m'est impossible de ne pas le croire tant il a l'air sincère. Et puis, cela fait un bon moment déjà que je me restreins à croire tout ce qu'il dit, ne pouvant en faire autrement.  
« Est-ce que ça va? »  
Je ne fais qu'émettre un faible gémissement en guise de réponse, incapable de me faire comprendre autrement. Je ferme les yeux en sentant sa main caresser mes cheveux avec une infinie douceur.  
Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler, sans faire le moindre bruit.  
« Il va falloir que j'y aille, Pom' va arriver bientôt. »  
Il n'ose pas m'embrasser avant de partir, jugeant sûrement que je suis un peu trop faible pour. Toujours avec ces mêmes craquements de bois, je l'entends quitter la pièce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre pour ce chapitre, c'est parce que « Le lion et la bergère » est une fable de LaFontaine que j'apprécie énormément. C'est l'histoire d'un lion qui tombe amoureux d'une bergère, et le père de celle-ci leur permet de se marier à une seule condition : que le lion se fasse dégriffer et édenter. Ceci fait, le lion, trop amoureux pour voir le coup venir, ce fait tuer par les hommes du père de la bergère.  
C'est une histoire très triste, mais je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec l'histoire de Remus et Sirius. Bon, d'accord, les conditions sont différentes, mais Remus reste tout de même un certain danger pour Sirius, ce qui revient au même._

Question à tous : comment croyez-vous que la fic va se terminer ? 


	20. À jamais

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes** : Je sais que cela ne suffira pas à me faire pardonner, mais je suis extrêmement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! Mais, ce chapitre, il a fallut que j'y pense beaucoup, parce que ce chapitre n'est pas n'importe quoi. J'y ai longuement réfléchis, trouvant des idées, les développant et les visualisant dans ma tête... Mais voici enfin la suite!

Mon but, pour ce chapitre, est de faire en sorte que vous ayez les larmes aux yeux. J'ignore si je réussirai, mais, si oui, faites-le moi savoir! (: Mais pour que cela se produise, vous devez bien visionner la scène dans votre esprit, sinon, vous ne verrez rien de bien touchant là-dedans.

Ce chapitre sera le plus long, je crois... À la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

**Important** : Certains trouveront que mon Remus est beaucoup trop sensible. C'est vrai, je l'avoue, il l'est énormément. Mais c'est voulu. Au départ, j'ai toujours imaginé Lupin comme quelqu'un de sensible. Et il faut prendre en compte certaines choses : tout d'abord, la perte de son père est une influence. Ce fût un choc terrible, et il a dû vivre avec sa mère, n'ayant pas de modèle d'homme à idolâtrer, s'inspirer. De plus, Remus a vécu des choses très difficiles, le fait d'être un loup-garou, entre autre, ce qui l'a rendu très fragile.

Et puis bon, personnellement, je le trouve très mignon en « uke-hyper-sensible ». :3

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 20 : À jamais.**

« Canis Lupus. »  
Lentement et progressivement, des lettres, des mots, des phrases, apparaissent dans le journal que Sirius m'a offert, laissant ainsi voir toute les choses que j'y ai écrites. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encre et commence à écrire.

_15 janvier 1974 _

_Plus d'une semaine. Plus d'une semaine que les vacances sont terminées, que James et Peter sont revenus, que les cours ont recommencé. Il me semble qu'elles ont passé si vite... Bien que j'aime l'école, travailler, j'aurais aimé qu'elles ne finissent jamais. Mais bon, je suis tout deux même content de revoir mes deux amis. Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, Peter semblait extrêmement content de nous revoir. Il trouve que l'on a eut le temps de changer en deux semaines, que Sirius a grandi.  
D'ailleurs, je trouve aussi. À quinze ans, ne devrait-on pas avoir cessé de grandir depuis longtemps ? Il ne semble pas en aller de même pour Sirius, en tout cas.  
Parlant de Sirius, il me semble étrange, ces temps-ci. Depuis que James est revenu, en fait. Il me semble beaucoup plus distant avec moi, passe beaucoup de temps avec Prongs. Serais-je jaloux ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai confiance en Sirius, maintenant. Il faudrait vraiment être bête pour le soupçonner d'avoir le béguin pour James. Tout de même, je m'inquiète. Hier, tandis que nous dînions à la Grande Salle, j'ai voulu lui prendre la main sous la main, mais l'a retiré vivement, sans même m'adresser un simple regard. J'essaie de me convaincre que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on nous voit, mais moi-même j'en doute. Je ne cesse toutefois de me répéter que je ne dois pas douter de lui. Je sais qu'il m'aime, il me l'a dit. Il ne ferait jamais rien pour me blesser, j'en suis certain. Il doit simplement prendre des précautions, c'est pour cela qu'il est si distant. C'est tout de même assez pénible de toujours vivre dans le secret, mais, moi-même, je ne me sens pas près de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mes seuls amis.  
Mon lit me semble maintenant vide, tellement vide. Je m'étais habitué à dormir avec lui. Maintenant, la nuit, il semble si loin de moi. Bien que ce soit idiot, on dirait que, comme il ne dort plus à mes côtés, j'ai plus froid qu'auparavant. Sa chaleur me manque atrocement. J'ignore quand sera la prochaine fois que je pourrai dormir avec lui, et cela me purge. J'aimerais bien que l'on puisse rester uniquement tous les deux, pour Pâques, afin de revivre des vacances aussi agréables, aussi extras. Avec les cours, les devoirs, les études, et surtout, surtout, la préparation des BUSE, nous n'avons plus vraiment l'occasion de se voir. Parfois il m'embrasse furtivement avant de s'évaporer je-ne-sais-où. Et chaque fois qu'il me plante là de la sorte, je m'inquiète un peu trop à mon goût. La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut, et j'en suis conscient. Mais n'est-ce pas un peu normal de craindre d'être trompé par l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde ?  
Parfois, j'ai peur de voir trop grand, avec Sirius et moi. Mais je sais que je l'aime, et je ne m'imagine pas faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et si pour lui, je n'ai qu'un simple amour de jeunesse banal ? Sirius a eu de nombreuses copines, et aucune d'entre elle n'était vraiment importante pour lui. Ce qui me rassure, en un sens, c'est qu'il n'a jamais eu une relation aussi longue, alors cela me laisse croire que, nous deux, c'est du sérieux. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est comme en moi, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de cette inquiétude envahissante. J'essaie de trouver le plus de raisons que possibles à la froideur dont fait usage Sirius à mon égard, tel que la prudence, ou le stress face aux BUSE qui le rend plus distant...  
J'espère simplement que tout rentrera dans l'ordre bientôt._

(...)

Je ne sais pas où est Sirius. Il est encore parti sans me dire où il allait et je m'inquiète. Je me sens affreusement stupide, mais c'est incontrôlable. Je suis comme une mère trop protective avec son gamin. Mais je ne suis pas la mère de Sirius, je suis son petit copain. Je dois donc trouver un moyen de me changer les idées afin de cesser de me poser des tonnes de questions et de devenir paranoïaque. Je quitte donc le château, marchant dehors, dans la neige d'un blanc extrêmement pur. Par chance, il ne fait pas trop froid, la température est supportable et les caresses du vent fort agréables. N'ayant trouvé rien de mieux et de plus pertinent à faire, je décide de me rendre discrètement dans la Cabane Hurlante, question de voir si les chaînes tiendront le coup lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Et puis, j'y serai bien, je serai seul et tranquille. Si Sirius est capable de jouer son indépendant, moi aussi. (Bien que je n'en ai aucune envie)  
Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, je prends une longue branche et appuie sur une souche de l'arbre, faisant s'immobiliser le gigantesque Saule Cogneur. Rapidement, je me dirige vers l'entrée de chemin souterrain et y marche silencieusement, m'éclairant à l'aide de ma baguette.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont tenu à faire ce tunnel si sombre et si effrayant. J'en ai la chaire de poule, et ce à chaque fois que je dois y venir – je n'aime pas la noirceur, voyez-vous. Cela aurait été plus sympathique un chemin éclairé, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.  
Je fini pas atteindre la maison délabrée, et monte l'escalier menaçant de s'écrouler sous mon poids. Dès que j'y pose un pied, un énorme craquement sonore se fait entendre. Je me trouve débile de venir dans un endroit pareil alors que je pourrais être ailleurs.  
Rendu dans la pièce habituelle où je vais toujours, et m'approche des chaînes sur le sol, les examinant attentivement. Je constate qu'elles sont salement abîmées, je les tapote donc du bout de ma baguette en jetant un léger « _Reparo_ ! ».  
Tandis que je répare ainsi toute la chaîne, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends des pas qui viennent de l'étage inférieur. Je sais que c'est lui. J'en ai même la certitude.  
Je continue donc mon travail, écoutant le bruit que font les escaliers dès qu'il y pose son pied.  
Lorsque je l'entends arriver à mon niveau et franchir le seuil de la porte, je me retourne, souriant, content de savoir qu'il est finalement venu me voir et a abandonné son idée à me bouder et à m'éviter. Je me relève et m'apprête à aller le rejoindre, mais je me figes à trois ou quatre mètres de lui, constatant enfin l'air grave sur son visage. Mon sourire disparaît. Je ne l'ai jamais vu l'air aussi sérieux. Il détourne la tête, fixant une latte de plancher relevée un peu plus loin.  
« Moony, où est-ce qu'on s'en va ? »  
Je hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question.  
« Mais nul part, où voudrais-tu que l'on s'en aille ! »  
Soudain, tout se met en place dans mon esprit et je comprends le sens de sa question. Je suis stupide. Je suis happé par cette compréhension qui m'est aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de fouet. La panique s'empare de moi peu à peur. Depuis une semaine je me demande pourquoi il est distant et, tout juste comme je m'apprête à enfin en savoir la réponse, je ne veux plus la savoir, je ne veux plus rien entendre.  
« Sirius, voyons, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
Ma voix est faible mais ne tremble pas. Pas encore, du moins.  
« J'veux plus avancer à l'aveuglette, Remus. Je veux plus de tout ça, de toutes ces choses compliquées, qui me tracassent jour et nuit... »  
Mon cœur se sert plus que jamais. J'ai peur, j'ai mal. J'ai une boule dans la gorge qui semble vouloir m'étouffer. Il ne doit pas penser ce que je pense en ce moment. Il doit parler d'une chose tout à fait banale. Oui, ce doit être ça, ça ne peut être autre chose, après tout.  
_Remus, arrête de te raconter n'importe quoi et ouvre les yeux._  
« Tu... tu me laisse ? »  
Ma voix est chevrotante, tremble plus que ce que je ne le voudrais. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas encore. J'en ai assez de paraître si faible devant lui. Mais il a le don de m'arracher des larmes, on dirait. Mais je ne dois pas. Je dois rester fort et impassible, comme lui.  
« Remus, tu devais bien te douter que... toi et moi... ça ne durerait pas... »  
Il ne me regarde toujours pas. Son visage est impassible. Non, ce n'est pas Sirius. Ce n'est pas _mon _Sirius. Il ne me ferait jamais ça...  
Ça y est, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, déjà. Ce doit être un mauvais rêve, tout cela ne doit pas être vrai. Jamais il ne me quitterait, voyons.  
Désespéré, je m'approche d'un pas flageolant vers lui. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour ne pas me regarder. Rendu à ses côtés, je m'agrippe à sa chemise et lève la tête, essayant de croiser son regard mais en vain.  
« Non, Sirius... Tu... tu peux pas... »  
Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me déteste et me maudis d'être aussi faible.  
Serrant avec force sa chemise entre mes doigts, j'accote ma tête contre son torse, au comble du désespoir.  
« Tu peux pas faire ça... »  
Je sanglote silencieusement contre lui. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas comment il fait pour rester de marbre de la sorte, c'est inhumain.  
Tout en moi se contracte – ma gorge, mon ventre, mon cœur – lorsqu'il me repousse lentement, gardant toujours la tête haute et tournée, sans daigner me regarder.  
Ce geste veut tout dire à mes yeux. Je recule, titubant. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Je m'éloigne à plusieurs mètres, le regardant d'un air presque terrifié. Je happe le mur, ne m'en souciant guerre.  
Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Pour une fois, je veux être fort. Je dois, être fort. Je dois être fort pour réussir à parler, pour essayer de comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi il me fait ça, pourquoi il me fait souffrir ainsi.  
Je garde les yeux fermés, tentant de me contrôler et de respirer normalement.  
« Remus, tu ne comprends pas...  
- Ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir comme tu le fais ?  
- Remus... »  
Je sens de la colère se mélanger à ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Ce mélange d'émotions me trouble et me donne la nausée.  
J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde : il a toujours la tête tournée sur le côté, fixant le mur, la maintient haute. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je vois tout de même des larmes naître dans ses yeux.  
« Alors explique-moi ! je m'écrie. Cesse d'essayer de paraître plus fort que tu ne l'es et explique moi ! »  
J'ai vraiment hurlé mes paroles, comme si j'avais explosé, comme si j'avais retenu en moi trop de choses depuis trop longtemps et que ces choses avaient fini par sortir.  
« Ça ne peut plus durer, Remus, c'est insensé ! »  
Sa voix a beau se faire plus forte, elle se fait également plus tremblante. Je vois bien qu'il hésite et qu'il ignore totalement quoi me dire, qu'il improvise.  
« Tu as dis que tu m'aimais Sirius !  
- Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ça... »  
Je parle plus fort que je ne le voudrais. En fait, je ne parle pas, je cris. Je suis vraiment désemparé, désespéré. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe tant tout me semble se passer beaucoup trop vite. Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je refuse d'y croire.  
« On ne peut plus continuer comme ça, voyons... »  
Sa voix tremble de plus en plus. Je sais qu'il essaie de se contrôler. Moi, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. La douleur est trop présente en moi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater tant ses battements sont anormalement accélérés. Je ressens un vide immense en moi, mais ce vide n'est rien comparé à celui qu'il laissera s'il sort de ma vie.  
« On a couché ensemble, Sirius ! Si je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour c'est parce que je t'aime, imbécile ! »  
Il baisse enfin les yeux, je le vois serrer ses poings avec force. C'est la première fois que je lui dis que je l'aime, et je viens de me rendre compte de l'impacte de mes mots. Je regrette tellement de ne pas lui avoir dit auparavant.  
J'ai l'impression de me déchirer lorsqu'il se retourne et entreprend de se diriger vers la sortie.  
Horrifié de le voir partir, de m'abandonner là, je me dépêche à le rattraper et la rattrape par le poignet, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de moi davantage.  
« Ça peut pas finir comme ça, Sirius... »  
Ma voix est soudainement devenue beaucoup plus calme, se rapprochant davantage d'un murmure qu'autre chose. Je n'ai plus envie d'hurler après lui. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est me blottir contre lui, sentir ses bras autour de moi.  
Rapidement mais doucement, je l'oblige à se retourner et à me faire face. Il baisse les yeux, l'air honteux. Ses joues sont mouillées de larmes. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vient de me transpercer. Jamais je n'ai vu Sirius pleurer auparavant. Il n'y a sans doute rien de plus triste – et de plus beau.  
« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis que tu ne veux plus de moi, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. »  
Pour une fois, j'essaie d'être fort et j'y parviens presque.  
Sirius, quant à lui, détourne la tête. Il semble incapable de me faire face, et cela me détruit littéralement. Il a toujours été fort, contrairement à moi, est toujours resté de marbre. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi.  
« Regarde-moi ! »  
Je prends en délicatesse son visage humide entre mes mains et lève les yeux afin de croiser les siens, embués par les larmes. Moi, j'ai finalement cessé de pleurer.  
« Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie..., je dis dans un souffle. Je t'aime, Sirius. »  
Il avale de travers. Je le sens trembler sous l'émotion.  
Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en espérant que ce ne soit pas le dernier, puis me blottis contre lui.  
Puis il se met à sangloter tout bas, me murmurant des « Désolés » entrecoupés de sanglots. Je voudrais mourir. Il n'y a rien de plus abominable au monde que de l'entendre pleurer. C'est tout de même un tableau étrange, c'est moi qui pleure dans ses bras, habituellement.

(...)

Il est près de minuit. Tout le monde est allé se coucher. Enfin, presque tout le monde.  
Je suis accoté sur le mur, à côté de la porte de la Salle Commune. À l'intérieur se trouve James qui, ma foi c'est un exploit, essaie de rédiger un devoir de sortilège car j'ai refusé de le faire à sa place. Il ignore complètement que je me trouve de l'autre côté. Dans la pièce, il y a également Sirius, qui vient d'entrer d'un pas timide. Lui sait que je me tiens là. C'est même lui qui m'a dit de le faire. Il m'a dit de rester là et qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Je me sens affreusement mal de rester là alors que lui s'apprête à faire quelque chose que je juge extraordinaire. J'en ai la gorge nouée et le ventre serré. Il est dans le même état que moi, je le sais, sinon pire.  
« James? »  
La douce voix de mon animagus favoris vole jusqu'à mes oreilles, plus timide et inquiète que jamais.  
« Sirius, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé, là? »  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder pour parfaitement imaginer la scène. Mes oreilles à l'ouïe fine perçoivent le dégluement de Padfoot.  
« James, c'est important. »  
Je tends l'oreille, question d'entendre le moindre mot, le moindre bruit.  
James dépose sa plume et retourne sa chaise. Mon côté animal peut s'avérer pratique, par moment.  
J'entends absolument tout. Du pétillement des flammes de la cheminée jusqu'à la respiration accélérée de Sirius.  
« Écoute, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on le gardait pour nous, ça n'avait plus de sens... »  
Longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Et encore, je n'ai jamais rien dit à James à propos de mon attirance pour Sirius, et cela remonte à des lustres déjà.  
«"_On_"?, répète Prongs.  
- Remus et moi.  
- Ah. Ça. »  
Je sens mon corps en entier se raidir davantage. J'ai la certitude qu'il en va de même pour Sirius.  
Non, James ne peut pas être si perspicace, jamais il n'aurait deviné, voyons. C'est insensé, nous nous sommes toujours cachés, ayons toujours étés les plus subtiles que possible.  
« Je croyais que j'étais devenu dingue. »  
Un silence se glisse dans la pièce. Je n'entends plus la respiration de Sirius: il a cessé de respirer sous le choque de la nouvelle. Il faut dire que l'on ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  
« Donc, c'est vrai? »  
Je sens le malaise de Padfoot me happer de plein fouet. Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Je sais qu'il me l'a demandé, mais c'est égocentrique de ma part. Tant pis.  
Après avoir inspiré profondément, je franchis le seuil de la porte pour découvrir mes deux amis, l'un assis sur une chaise et l'autre debout, la tête baissée.  
« Oui, James, c'est vrai. »  
Ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que je ne le voudrais.  
Je marche jusqu'à Sirius et prends sa main dans la mienne, croisant nos doigts ensemble. Il me regarde, me remerciant des yeux d'être venu à son secours. Je ressens son mal et mon cœur bat un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Mais je sais que nous devons aller jusqu'au bout.  
« Est-ce que... Ça fait longtemps?  
- Depuis septembre, peut de temps après la rentrée, répond Sirius. »  
James s'écrase un peu plus dans sa chaise, incrédule. Lui aussi semble trouver cette situation embarrassante.  
« Mais, Padfoot, tu n'as jamais eu de relation aussi longue... Donc, ça veut dire que tu...?  
- J'en sais rien, répond l'intéressé. Peut-être. »  
Sirius a horreur de cette question, d'y penser. Et je le sais bien. Non pas qu'il n'accepte pas le fait d'être avec un autre garçon, mais bien qu'il n'aime pas que les gens soient obstinés à vouloir que tout soit blanc ou noir. Car, pour nous, tout n'étais pas blanc ou noir. Tout était d'une complexité perturbante. Et cela le restera. Parce que nous sommes deux garçons et que l'on s'aime.  
« Et... est-ce que vous avez... enfin? »  
Je n'ai jamais vu James avoir l'air aussi mal à l'aise, à un tel point qu'il n'arrive plus à finir ses phrases. Cela aurait pu être comique, mais ce ne l'est pas du tout. Moi qui ai gardé au maximum mon sang froid depuis tout à l'heure, je baisse les yeux, resserrant la main de Sirius dans la mienne, mon visage tournant rapidement au cramoisi. Cette question est sans aucun doute des plus embarrassantes qui soient. Et mon simple changement de teint suffit à répondre à notre ami.  
« Woah. »  
_Malaise._ James semble un peu sous le choc. Que dis-je, pas seulement un peu, beaucoup, je dirais. Il faut avouer que c'est une information un peu dure à avaler, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être aussi troublé. Toutefois, je suis extrêmement mal à l'aise, espérant qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer des scénarios dabs sa tête, car ce serait vraiment la honte.  
« James..., dit Sirius d'un ton légèrement désespéré, tu ne nous en veux pas? »  
Il fait non de la tête et feint de nous sourire. Mon cœur se décontracte. Je sais bien que cela lui prendra du temps avant de faire avec cette idée, mais je lui suis reconnaissant de comprendre et d'accepter notre situation. Je trouve toutefois cet instant fort cliché, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.  
Tout s'est passé si... facilement?

(…)

_20 janvier 1974_

_Tout cela est tout de même si étrange. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour avoir une relation avec Sirius, bien que j'y aie longuement rêvé en secret. Je crois que personne ne s'y serait attendu d'ailleurs. Malgré la surprise qu'ils ont eu – enfin, surtout Peter – nos deux amis ont tout de même bien prit la chose. James commençait à s'en douter et Peter ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il s'y serait opposé. Bien sûr, Sirius et moi faisons tout de même attention, nous restons tout de même distant lorsque nous sommes devant eux, comprenant que, même s'ils ont accepté que l'on soit ensemble, ils ne tiennent pas vraiment à nous voir blottis l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser toute la journée. Toutefois, nous pouvons maintenant dormir ensemble chaque nuit, ayant promis à nos camarades que nous ne ferions que dormir, rien de plus – au plus grand désarroi de mon Sirius.  
Il m'arrive toutefois de craindre ce qu'il adviendra de nous, combien de temps notre histoire durera. Mais je suis heureux de voir que nous avons passés à travers plusieurs dures épreuves. Tout d'abord, en septembre, au commencement de tout. Ce fut notre première épreuve : celle de faire un pas vers l'autre. Puis ensuite, assumer tous les deux notre relation. Il y a eu nos quelques disputes, aussi. Nous avons passé au travers. Puis, il y a peu de temps encore, lorsque Sirius s'apprêtait à me plaquer. On a dit un jour que l'amour était plus fort que tout. Et j'y crois. Je crois en Sirius, je crois en nous. Je crois en l'avenir qui nous est destiné, aussi cliché cela puisse-t-il paraître. Bien que cela m'attriste de repenser à nos moments douloureux, je sais que c'est cela qui nous a rendu plus fort. Nous savons tous deux que nous aurons à revivre de tel moments, plus déchirants les uns que les autres. Mais je refuse d'y penser pour le moment. Notre situation est hors du commun, nous sommes donc condamnés à un avenir empli de moments douloureux. Mais nous les surpasserons, comme tous les autres. Et nous survivrons. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'est avec __chagrin et __amertume__ que je vous annonce que ceci était le dernier chapitre de _Je crie dans la nuit pour toi. _Bien que cela m'attriste d'arriver à la fin de ma première fiction, j'avais tout de même hâte de la finir – surtout que je vous ai fait attendre un bon bout de temps, et je m'en excuse.  
__J'ai d'ailleurs voulu finir __la__ fic en beauté. J'avais d'abord pensé à une fin triste comme je les aime, mais s'ils se seraient laissés, leur amitié en aurait prit un coup et ça aurait chamboulé tout le reste, du genre leurs deux prochaines années à __Hogwarts...__ Mais je ne voulais pas non plus d'une fine rose ou comique, j'ai donc opté pour un entre deux. Pas trop __déçus?  
__Je tiens à vous dire que ce fut vraiment plaisant de l'écrire, de lire tous vos __reviews__ tous aussi encourageants les uns que les autres.  
__Bref, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir lu et d'avoir participé, en quelques sortes, à ce projet dont je suis plutôt fière.  
__Je vous aime, fidèles lecteurs, et je vous invite à lire la page qui suivra où vous retrouverez les remerciements, la F.A.Q., et plus!_


	21. Mot de la fin

**MOT DE LA FIN**

Un GROS merci à tous ceux qui ont lus _Je crie dans la nuit pour toi. _Je sais que je me répète, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que vous sachiez à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissante. En commençant à écrire cette fiction, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir tant de reviews et de lecteurs, sinon seulement quelques de mes amis qui ont du temps à perdre. Vous m'avez vraiment surprise, je dois l'avouer. Je me levais le matin, découvrant une quinzaine de nouveaux messages dans ma boîte de réception électronique m'informant que j'avais de nouveaux Reviews, Story/Author +, Story Alert, etc… Vous êtes vraiment formidable! Parfois, j'avais plus ou moins envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre mais je me disais « Allez Stephe, fais-le pour tes lecteurs! ». Et j'étais toujours contente de voir vos commentaires qui, à ma plus grande surprise, étaient majoritairement positifs. Et lorsque vous interagissiez, lorsque vous répondiez à mes questions, m'informant de vos suppositions pour la suite, c'était tout à fait extra. Je sais, j'ai l'air d'exagérer, mais je suis tout à fait sincère, je vous l'assure.

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Merci à Lia Sail, Zmieyka, Dodzyby, Loulou2a, SexuaL DisgracE, Mlle Potter, Emissea, Shmi, Marauder's Mad, Eileen Ana, ArwenDeFondcombe, Nattie Black, Map666, Mounette, Kaherdin, Elerae, Tayplayrock, Yubikiri, Nezumi67, tous les membres de mon forum ainsi que tous ceux que j'oublie ou qui ne se sont pas manifestés.

_hogwarts-fourth . nice-forum . net_ (sans espaces)

**F.A.Q.**

Q : Qu'est-ce qu'une F.A.Q.?  
R : Une Foire Aux Questions

Q : Pourquoi _Je crie dans la nuit pour toi _comme titre?  
R : Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, c'est la traduction de paroles de la chanson _Spring Nicht_ de Tokio Hotel. ("_Ich schrei in die narcht fur dich_") Je trouvais cette phrase mignonne, et je trouvais que cela irait bien pour un Padmoon, car un loup-garou hurle dans la nuit. Bref, j'ai essayé de faire un lien subtil.

Q : Ton personnage préféré est-il Lupin? Pourquoi?  
R : Évidemment que Remus est mon petit préféré! Toutefois, je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi je l'adore, et on me l'a souvent demandé. Rowling elle-même a avoué que Lupin était l'un de ses personnages favoris. Il a une personnalité vraiment très attachante, et le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou le rend encore plus, selon moi. Et le fait que l'on ignore à peu près tout de son passé influence aussi, car cela me laisse l'imaginer comme je le souhaite. (Parce que, croyez-vous vraiment que Rowling se serait imaginé Sirius et Remus ensemble, à Hogwarts? J'en doute, à en juger par les pairings de ses livres, elle ne semble pas être un Yaoi Addicted…)

Q : Comptes-tu faire une suite ou une autre FF ou OS en lien avec celle-ci?  
R : Sans doute, dès que je trouve le temps pour. (Voir ici-bas pour davantage d'informations)

**PROJET(S) À VENIR**

J'ai effectivement l'intention d'écrire une "suite" à cette fanfic, mais cela me prendra beaucoup plus de temps la faire. Je ne posterai pas un à deux chapitres par jour car je manque de temps, mais je tiens vraiment à en écrire une autre, car j'ai adoré écrire celle-ci.  
J'ignore encore quel sera son titre, j'hésite entre _La vie après l'amour _ ou encore _Écrits d'un monstre. _Cette fic sera très différente de celle-ci, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, question de garder un peu de suspense et de vous faire une surprise!

**POUR CONCLURE…**

Bref, j'aimerais énormément que TOUS ceux qui ont lu cette fic laisse un review, simplement pour que je puisse voir combien de gens, approximativement, l'ont lu. Vous pouvez simplement laisser comme message "_moi je l'ai lu_", ou encore, si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, me dire comment vous avez trouvé ma fic, qu'est-ce que vous avez le plus aimé, moins aimé, votre passage ou chapitre favoris, que vous lui donniez une note, si vous comptez lire la "suite", etc…

Bref, sur ce, je n'ai malheureusement plus rien d'autre à vous dire.

Encore merci, je vous adoore!


End file.
